Une vengeance bien animale
by rebsun
Summary: Un Kai en chat?C'est mignon?Non pas ici!Là c'est un vicieux!Venez voir le beau blade breaker en voir de toutes les couleurs ou...Qu'il en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à une certaine fille en particulier qui est à l'origne de tout ça...Rewiews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic :** **_Une vengeance bien animale !_**

Voilà ma première fanfic « beyblade », j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

KaïAu secours une nouvelle folle …

RayFichons le camps si tu veux mon avis !

MoiHep !!! Pas bougé !

RayHa non elle nous a vu …

KaïDis plutôt que c'est le focul de service regarde Ty' qui me parle qui nous a vendu …

Ty'Hé !!!

MoiT'inquiète Ty' on va se venger …

Ty'J'espère …

MoiBon sinon voilà le sommaire en attendant …

_Et si on s'amusait un peu avec l'un des Blade Breakers ? Lequel me demandez vous ?! Ah … Mystères et … Boules de chat !_

**Chapitre 1 ** **_Vacances forcées !!!_**

**Chapitre 2  _Disputes !_**

**Chapitre 3 ** **_« Oh ! Un beau chat tigré ! »_**

**Chapitre 4 ** **_Douche froide …_**

**Chapitre 5 ** **_Litière ! « Sois propre ou … »_**

**Chapitre 6 ** **_Griffes ! Et un chat qui vole !_**

**Chapitre 7 ** **_« Mes vêtements ! »_**

**Chapitre 8  _Poison dans les boulettes de viande …_**

**Chapitre 9  _« J'aime bien l'emmerder … »_**

**Chapitre 10  _La fuite !_**

**Chapitre 11  _Retrouvailles et ronronnement._**

**Chapitre 12  _Visite ! « Mon sauveur ! »_**

**Chapitre 13  _Discussions._**

**Chapitre 14  _Chantage où tout le monde y gagne sa part !_**

**Chapitre 15 _ « Ha ! Enfin je redeviens humain ! »_**

**Chapitre 16  _Soupçons …_**

**Chapitre 17  _« T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE !!! »_**

**Chapitre 18  _BASTON !_**

**Chapitre 19  _Amour caché._**

**Chapitre 20  _Uni à jamais … Enfin presque …_**


	2. vacances forcées !

**Chapitre 1 ** **_Vacances forcées !!!_**

Dans la maison de Tyson, tout était paisible. Kenny révisait la toupie de Ray pendant que celui méditait dans son coin. Tyson et Max faisaient un match et Daïchi le commentait avec enthousiasme. Hilary bavardait avec grand-père et Kaï, à l'écart, s'entraînait encore et toujours avec sa toupie. Vraiment rien n'allait prévoir ce qui allait arriver …

M. Dickenson, dans sa limousine, se faisait conduire vers la maison du jeune Blade Breakers. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et était vraiment de bonne humeur. Il avait eut sa petite fille au téléphone et en avait été heureux d'entendre à nouveau sa douce voix claire et cristalline au bout du fils. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le fait de l'avoir eut au téléphone, il était content car il avait une grande et très bonne nouvelle à annoncer aux Blade Breakers …

Hilary discutait toujours avec grand-père quand M. Dickenson entra dans la maison. Elle le salua chaleureusement ainsi que grand-père :

-Bonjour les jeunes ! fit M. Dickenson en entrant dans la grande salle où tous les garçons levèrent la tête, étonnés.

-Monsieur Dickenson !!! s'écrient-ils tous en chœurs sauf Ray et Kaï.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et vous ? répondit Tyson avec sourire.

-Bien … J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous !

-Ha ? Dites !

-Vous êtes invités par une vieille connaissance à séjourner chez elle pendant un mois !

-Des vacances ?! s'écria Ty' heureux. Il y aura une piscine ? C'est une personne riche ?

-Oui mon petit Tyson ! Préparez donc vos affaires, vous partez demain à la première heure !

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? Cette personne riche …

C'était le caïd qui avait parlé. M. Dickenson se retourna vers lui :

-Surprise Kaï … C'est une surprise … Tu vas apprécier !

-Je déteste les surprises, je viens pas …

-… Il y a des salles d'entraînement de beyblade avec des arènes très perfectionnées … Et cette personne est très forte au beyblade …

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour le faire réagir. Kaï serra les poings et eut un sourire conquérant :

-Bon ok ! Je viens.

-Bien … fit M. Dickenson avec un sourire ravi.

-Faut pas lui en dire plus … se moqua Ty' en riant.

-Là ferme Tyson !

-Ho …


	3. Dispute !

Voilà le new chapitre !

_Kaï : Merde la revoilà … On était tranquille !_

_Ray : Ouais je sais … Je le sens mal ce chapitre …_

_Kaï : Il était « peinard » le premier …_

_Ray : J'ai cru qu'elle aurait arrêté …_

_Kaï : Y'a fallu qui en a qui mette des rewiews … Pff … Je dis pas merci …_

_Ty' : MERCI !!!_

Merci Ty' !

_Ty' : De rien …_

_Ray et Kaï : Lèche botte …_

Bon je réponds à mes chères premières rewiews …

_Kaï : …_

_**luna115 **:_ Merci pour ton com. Voici la suite que tu attends avec impatience …

_Kaï et Ray : Pas nous !!!_

Bon continuons …

**_Lira.Hivatari. :_** Merci aussi pour ton com ! Voilà la suite !

_Kaï : Ho non !!!_

Si si …

_Ray : T'as oublier quelque chose !!! _

Quoi ?

_Kaï : Que t'as oublié dans le premier chapitre et qu'on aimerait t'entendre dire !_

Ha ouais ? Je peux savoir quoi ?

_Ray et Kaï : DISCLAMER !_

Ha ? Chui obligé ? Bon ben … LES PERSONNAGES SONT PAS A MOI !!! Ouin … Chui démoralisé là …

_Kaï : Ha bien …_

Ha !!! Sauf Prue, Chambellan et le mignon petit « Kaïra »

_Ray et Kaï : Hein ? _

**Chapitre 2 ** **_Disputes !_**

Ty' avait fini de faire sa valise. Il l'a ferma et se mit à réfléchir. Pas pour longtemps car Daïchi arriva en trombe :

-Ty' tu rêves ? Ho !

-Quoi Daïchi ?!

-Rien … Si ! Je trouve plus mon gel douche !

-Dans la salle de bain, Daïchi …

-Non j'ai été voir !

-Rahh … J'sais pas …

-DAICHI !!!

-Oups Hilary !

Cette dernière entra dans la chambre de Ty' et balança une bouteille verte sur le pauvre crâne de Daïchi :

-Aïe ! 'Ttention !

-Pff … Dépêchez-vous bande de mollusque ! Le bus est là !

Ty' soupira et prit sa valise. Manque de bol, en sortant, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Double manque de bol, il a fallu que ça soit …

-Triple idiot …

-Kaï !!! Je …

-Ty' ! cria la voix de Max. Viens ! Laisse !

-Mouais …

Ils montèrent dans le bus qui les amena à l'aéroport où un jet privé les attendait :

-Quel luxe ! fit Ty' en s'asseyant confortablement dans l'un des sièges du spacieux jet.

-Ca serait plus le luxe si … commença Kaï froidement.

-Si ?

-Si tu te taisais tout le long du voyage … Merci.

Et Ty' bouda tout le long du vol, maugréant intérieurement contre son capitaine … Jusqu'à l'arrivée à la capitale de … La France, Paris ! Ils descendirent et un autre bus les attendait. Le chauffeur, âgé de 30 ans, leur fit signe de monter :

-Nous avons trois heures de route.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Hilary.

-A Nice …

-A Nice ? s'écria Ty'.

Le chauffeur acquiesça de la tête et se mit en route …

-Les chambres d'amis sont prêtes, Chambellan ?

-Oui, miss … Anxieuse ? Ou heureuse de les retrouver ?

-Bof … Un peu d'excitation, c'est tout …

-Ha ?

-Mouais …

Les trois heures passèrent et le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon et tous, plaqués contre les fenêtres, fixait le

spectacle … :

-J'ai jamais vu un tel coucher de soleil sur la mer … fit Hilary subjuguée.

-Bienvenue au club ! s'écrièrent les garçons en chœur sauf Kaï.

-Pff … soupira ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense grille qui s'ouvrit aussitôt :

-C'est grand …

-Tu l'as dit, Ty' … fit le blondinet à ses côtés.

-« Elle » doit être vachement riche …

-J'ai comme un doute …

-Quoi Max ?

-Je sais qui elle est …

-Quoi ???

Son ami le fixa éberlué :

-Dis ! Qui ? Max !

-Prue …

Il avait dit cela dans un souffle. Mais cela arriva comme un cri aux oreilles de Kaï … Qui, ce dernier, espérait que Max se

trompait …

Prue, une jolie blonde de 17 ans, descendait en coupe vent l'escalier et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Où Chambellan s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ty' et Max se tenaient sur le seuil et fixaient la jeune fille comme dans un rêve … :

-Prue ?!

-Ben ouais ! Qu'est-ce que …

-J'en reviens pas ! s'écria son cousin en sautant sur elle. Ma couz adorée !

-Maxou !

Il la serra puis Ty' tira sur la manche de son ami pour l'arrêter :

-C'est bon Max … Elle est pas qu'à toi …

-Oh jaloux !

Ty' fit la bise à Prue. Daïchi arriva et faillit faire pareil que Max mais il fut stoppé à temps par Hilary et Kenny … :

-Daïchi … Lâche-la … Bonjour Prue !

Elle leur fit la bise et Ray approcha en tirant un Kaï « énervé » :

-Salut Ray ! Tu traînes les poubelles maintenant ?

-… J'aurais pas dû venir … Quoi ?? Répètes !!

-Ho elle parle la poub' !

Kaï enleva la main de Ray qui agrippait son foulard et se plaça face à Prue :

-La « poubelle » t'emmerde …

-Je sais … Moi aussi t'inquiète !

-Grr …

-Oh pas de meurtre ! s'interposa Ray puis fit la bise à Prue. Bon Kaï ? Tu fais pareil, ok ?

-Non.

-Kaï … S'il te plaît …

-Non.

-Kaï …

-Laisse Ray ! fit Prue. Laissons le rabat-joie de service broyait du noir ! Et s'il me fait la bise, je vais avoir des

boutons !

-Moi aussi ! Et pis … T'en as déjà assez de boutons sur la tronche … Pas la peine d'en rajouter … C'est ptéte

pour ça qu'aucun garçon n'ose t'approcher !

Prue ne se retourna pas mais son visage était caché, surtout ses yeux, par ses mèches. Intérieurement, elle enrageait ! Elle en

bouillait même ! C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase ! Ray tenta de rattraper la « chose » :

-Il ne pensait pas vraiment, tu …

-Si ! Et je le pense encore !

Là c'était trop. Elle n'aimait pas être humilier de la sorte surtout devant ses amis. C'est-à-dire Ty' et Ray. Elle serra les poings et

en leva férocement un mais doucement comme si elle se débattait moralement. Ray le vit. Et il commença à avoir peur …

Sacrément peur … Puis :

-Hiwatari … fit-elle d'une voix étrange qui surprit tout le monde y comprit Kaï qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle se retourna, lui fit face. Mais son regard était toujours caché par les mèches blondes. D'un coup, elle ouvra les yeux et pointa

son doigt sur Kaï :

-Je vais te donner un conseil … Surveille tes arrières parce que … On sait jamais ce que peut préparer une sorcière énervée … Et qui …

Elle marqua un affreux silence pour laisser sa menace couler doucement et acidement dans les veines du caïd puis :

-Et qui connaît tous les sorts « possibles » pour … Se venger … Tous …

Et elle monta l'escalier mais à la dernière marche se retourna à demi vers son majordome :

-Chambellan, occupez vous d'eux … Montrez leur chambre pour qu'ils s'y installent et … Désolée, ce soir je ne

dîne pas …

-Bien miss …

Bon voilà fini pour le deuxième …

_Kaï : Pff … Ca commence bien ! Mais quelle … BIP … Cette …_

Bon on a compris ! REWIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Kaï : Merde faites pas ça … Je le sens mal le prochain chapitre !!!_

Ben ça …


	4. Oh ! Un chat tigré !

« Arrive et gros silence»

Je peux savoir la raison de ce silence ?

_Tous : REWIEWS !!!_

Ouais je sais ! Et alors ? Ils sont gentils de laisser des rewiews non ?

_Kaï : Pas tellement … Il va être mauvais ce chapitre !!!_

Je sais … Je sais … Te plains pas, je les ai vu en retard les rewiews !!!

_Kaï : Mouais … y'aurais fallu que tu ne sois jamais aller voir …_

Ben tant pis ! C'est fait et j'envoie le chapitre tant attendu et en plus explique ENFIN le nom du chapitre …

_Ray : Bon répond à tes rewiews avant de démoraliser Kaï …_

Hum hum ! D'accord …

luna115 : T'as raison ! Ca va barder pour ce cher Kaï !

_Kaï : Oh mon dieu ! _

Et merci pour ta rewiews ! Lol ! Continue Kaï, ça me fait rire !

_Kaï : Pas moi !_

_Ray : Ni moi !_

SNT59 : Oui moi aussi j'adore voir Kaï se disputer contre quelqu'un … Mais là c'est pas maintenant qu'on le claquera au mur et … Ben ce que t'avais marqué …

_Kaï : Encore heureux …_

… Mais ça va venir, ça va venir …

_Kaï : QUOI ???_

Ne te fâche pas ! Bon voilà le chapitre !!!

_Kaï : NON !!!_

Si …

**Chapitre 3 :** **_« Oh ! Un beau chat tigré ! »_**

Les Blade Breakers mangèrent donc seuls avec Hilary dans l'immense salle à manger de la gigantesque demeure. La tension était à couper au couteau mais celui qui était plutôt le plus à plaindre était Kaï. Il n'avait pas touché son assiette de tout le repas et n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte. Attendant vainement que Prue se serait calmée et aurait enfin descendu daigner dîner avec eux. Hélas, la soirée passa et Prue n'avait pas apparu une seule fois :

-D'habitude, elle s'empiffre un bon plat de pâtes à la bolognaise ! fit Max pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais hélas, il ne fit que la rendre encore plus tendu. Tout le monde eut l'air triste et un air de nostalgie flotta au-dessus d'eux. Kaï en eut assez et se leva de table :

-Où tu vas toi ? fit, pour la première fois, Hilary froidement.

Kaï se retourna. Il fut surpris. D'habitude, Hilary ne parlait pas sur ce ton. Sauf pour Tyson. Il la fixa. Le regard haineux de la jeune fille lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude ! Avant, elle n'aurait jamais parlé de cette façon surtout à lui ! Il pensait qu'elle le respectait que ce n'était pas une gamine comme Tyson ! Non, là vraiment, il en était sûr, elle lui en voulait. Mais de quoi ?! Il se le demandait en vain :

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Tu n'as pas pris de dessert !

-Je sais. Mais … J'ai pas faim. Donne mon dessert à ce gouffre …

-Hé !!! Kaï …

Trop tard, le caïd était déjà parti en faisant voler son foulard derrière lui …

Prue fixait le plafond. Elle se remémorait les bons moments qu'elle avait eut avec les Blade Breakers … Les engueulades avec Kaï surtout … C'était quand le dernier coup qu'il lui avait fait ? Hein ? C'était pendant le dernier championnat de beyblade. C'était quand elle avait revu son petit frère, Brian, et Tala. Là, Kaï, l'emmerdeur public numéro 1 avait fait débordé le vase. Elle était en colère. Très en colère … Et elle imaginait pleins de coups fourré pour le ridiculiser … Ho pleins … Elle était assoiffée de vengeance et là, elle était vraiment en transe ! Kaï n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Elle était ailleurs quand une boule de poils sauta sur son lit à côté d'elle :

-Kaïra … Mais oui !!! Mon minou, tu viens de me donner une idée !

Le chat la regardait, ne comprenant absolument rien. Mais il se laissa caresser par sa maîtresse et ronronna de plaisir quand …

-C'est qui ?

L'intrus qui avait frappé à la porte n'était autre que :

-Kaï …

Il était entré sans que Prue ne lui autorise …

-Ben v'là ici ! Sans gêne !

-… Et alors ? Calmée ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua de caresser son chat, les yeux dans les vagues. Kaï en fut encore plus énervé :

-Bon c'est bon ! Réponds quand je te parle bon sang ! T'es qu'une …

-Vas-y ! Dis ce que t'as sur le cœur, Kaï Hiwatari !

-Une garce ! C'est tout ce que t'es ! Tu entends !

-Et toi ! Un égoïste ! Un rabat-joie ! Un insensible !

-C'est toi ici l'insensible ! C'est toi qui commences à chaque fois ! Tu me dégoûtes sale …

-C'est bon ! J'en ai trop entendu !

Il n'a pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là car elle récita une formule de son crû :

-Tu craches comme un chat ! Chat tu deviendras ! Ainsi soit-il !

BLAM ! Une fumée entoura le Blade Breakers. Elle disparu pour laisser place :

-Wouha ! Il est mignon en chatounet !

En effet, un beau chat tigré avait apparu. Mais voyant en quoi il été devenu, il sursauta mais plus quand Prue essaya de le prendre :

-Kaï ! Viens par là …

Kaïra, sagement assis sur le lit, regardait la scène sans vraiment rien comprendre. Mais une petite goutte avait apparu à l'arrière de sa tête …

- Kaï … Je ne te ferais pas de mal …

Mais le pauvre avait réussi à se réfugier sous la penderie de la chambre. Paralysé, il fixa la jeune fille qui essayait de l'attraper :

-Allez Kaï … Viens ! J'vais pas te bouffer … Tu ne vas comme même pas rester en dessous pendant tout le mois ? Aïe !!! Mais t'es malade !

Elle enleva sa main et mis son doigt à sa bouche. Il l'avait mordu …

-Tin ! Viens là bordel !!! KAÏ !!!! SORS DE LA OU JE TE TRANSFORME EN AUTRE CHOSE !!!!

Le cri avait fait ameuter les autres qui entrèrent en vrac dans la chambre. La vue leur firent tirer une sacré tronche dont, si Prue n'était pas emmerdé, elle en aurait rit ! Prue, à terre, suçait son doigt ensanglanté :

-Prue … fit Ty' en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Ca va ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement puis eut un fou rire. Elle pointa le dessous de la penderie. Ty' s'exécuta pour regarder …

-C'est quoi ce chat d'égout ? demanda-t-il. Il est … HAAA !!! Mais il est fout ton chat !!!

Le chat en question l'avait griffé à sang et sauta dans les bras de Ray, étonné :

-Bizarre … dit celui-ci en observant le chat qui le fixait avec un regard implorant. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un …

-Pas étonnant ! explosa Prue de rire puis se stoppa sous le regard haineux du chat. C'est … C'est Kaï !

Bon, le chapitre !!! J'adore ! Première fois lol !

_Ray : Tu parles ! Changé en chat le pauvre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit par la tête ?_

Rien ! Simple vengeance lol ! J'ai jamais aimé son air de : « chui le plus fort etc … etc … » ! Et pis, je voulais m'amuser moi !

_Kaï : Pff …_

Tiens tiens ! Je devrais le changer aussi là !

_Kaï : Essaye et tu verras !_

T'as pas d'humour !!! Allez laissez moi des REWIEWS !!!!!!!!


	5. douche froide

Coucou !

_Tous : Au revoirs !_

Merci c'est gentil !

_Kaï : De rien …_

Ben tiens ! Pendant que tu es de « bonne humeur » …

_Kaï : Quelle ironie …_

… Réponds aux rewiews …

_Kaï : Obligé ?_

Obligé ! Ou tu reçois une massue de 10 tonnes sur la tronche !

_Kaï : Ha ouais ? _

Ouais ! « BLAM ! »

« Kaï qui se relève avec difficulté sous le choc … »

Alors ?

_Kaï : C'est bon ! J'ai compris … Heu …_

Tiens ! Prends la feuille !

_Kaï : Hm … Je te remercie pas … Heu … luna115 … Ouais t'as raison mais je vais pas me laisser faire … Ha ça non !_

On verra on verra … Continue !

_Kaï : … Euh oui … SNT59 … Moi et l'humour ? Ca se marrient bien à ton avis ? Ben franchement ! Pas du tout !!! _

C'est sûr toi et l'humour ça fait deux … Bon ! Merci pour vos rewiews ! Voilà la suite que vous attendez tous !

**Chapitre 4 ** **_Douche froide …_**

Prue avait cessé de rire et tout le monde avait réussi à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pendant que Ty' soignait le doigt de Prue, Hilary essaya de comprendre la situation avec chef :

-Elle était énervée, il est entré … fit Hilary.

-Et elle a essayé de se contrôler mais Kaï lui as forcé la main … continua Kenny en fixant le pauvre chat.

-Et plouf ! s'écria Daïchi. Transformé en chat !

-Ouais … soupira Ray. Et je paris qu'elle ne voudra pas le retransformer avant …

-… Avant d'avoir assouvit ma vengeance ! s'écria Prue en levant son doigt où un joli pansement y trônait. Merci, Ty' pour le pansement !

-De rien !

-Wouha quelle histoire … fit Max en pleine rêverie tout en essayant de faire jouer le chat (Kaï).

-Franchement Prue ! s'emporta Hilary indignée. Même s'il t'a traité c'était pas une raison !

-Il ne m'a pas seulement traité ! Il m'avait humilié avant !

-Quand ? demanda Ray.

-Pendant le championnat de beyblade l'année dernière !

-Ha m'en souviens ! fit Ty' en prenant un bouchon de bouteille de vin et l'accrocha à un fils. Allez Kaï, attrape le ptit bouchon ! Hop !

-Ty' ! s'écria Ray. Ce n'est pas un vrai chat ! C'est Kaï ! Un peu de respect !

-Tu parles de respect …

Ty' montra son visage couvert de griffes que Prue avait essayé de soigner :

-Pff … Je t'en foutrais moi, du respect …

-Il est mignon !!! fit Daïchi en faisant pareil que Ty' et Max (c'est-à-dire s'amusait avec le pauvre chat). Allez attrape !

-Encore heureux qu'il ne peut pas parler … soupira Ray.

-Ha ben ça ! fit Prue en passant derrière Ray et l'attrape par les épaules. Allez laisses tomber et allons dormir … Euh … Tu peux le prendre avec toi ?

-Hein et pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'il me griffe pendant la nuit … S'il te plaît, Raynounet !

-Ok …

-Oh merci … Mmh …

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il devint tout rouge … :

-Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, Raynounet …

-_Raynounet … _ironisa Ty' entre ses dents.

-Là fermes Ty' !

Ils allèrent tous au lit ainsi que Ray. Celui-ci prit Kaï dans ses bras qui se débattait :

-Je sais que tu veux te venger d'elle mais calme-toi ! Sinon elle ne voudra jamais te rechanger comme promis en fin de mois ! Et pis … Tu te vengeras quand tu seras redevenu humain …

Le chat (Kaï) comprit et arrêta de se débattre. Ray partit donc vers sa chambre et déposa le chat à terre. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Il en sortit et s'allongea dans l'immense lit à baldaquin. Le chat y été déjà et s'est endormit. Ray le prit et le glissa avec lui dans les couvertures … Hum hum … (lol)

En plein milieu de la nuit, Prue n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas qu'elle commençait à avoir des remords mais elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle ne pouvait pas humilier Kaï. Là, elle en était sûr, il devait se la couler douce au chaud dans les bras du beau chinois alors qu'elle … Elle tremblait de froid dans sa mini nuisette dans un énorme lit, toute seule ! Ha ça non ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ! Elle écarta les couvertures et sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers celle du chinois …

Ray dormait à poings fermés ainsi que le chat tigré. Donc, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrit puis se refermer. Une silhouette furtive s'approcha doucement du lit et regarda, d'un air dégoûté, le magnifique tableau. Alors là, elle ne le supportait pas ! Elle serrait ses poings et approcha encore plus. Tentée, elle passa sa main sur le beau visage de Ray. Mais sa main était froide et il le sentit car il se réveilla. Il lui fallu deux minutes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il retrouva ses esprits. La jeune fille, elle, était rouge et n'osait dire quelque chose … :

-Prue ? fit Ray puis elle lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Elle l'incita du regard de se taire en montrant le chat (Kaï) :

-Mais explique … chuchota à présent Ray.

-Tu l'as senti … J'ai froid !

-Et alors ?

Prue était énervée :

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle implorante.

Ray en fut bouche bée puis reprit ses esprits :

-T'es folle ! Retourne te coucher !

Les larmes faillirent couler de ses yeux mais elle les retint. Elle avait eut tort de venir. Elle l'aurait dû le prévoir. Avant même que Ray eut comprit qu'il l'avait blessé, elle sortit en courant de la chambre … « C'est pire qu'une douche froide que je viens de prendre ! pensa-t-elle, triste en se barricadant dans sa chambre. Quel mufle ! Il accepte que Kaï dorme avec lui mais moi … Pff … »

_Kaï : Bravo Ray ! Tu l'as cassé cette sorcière de pacotille !_

_Ray : Merci ! C'était pô du gâteau …_

_Kaï : Elle est passé où l'autre ?_

_Ray : Qui ?_

_Kaï : La sadique ?_

_Ray : Ha elle s'active pour copier la suite !_

_Kaï : Ha non !_

_Ray : J'espère qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la copier …_

_Ty' : C'est moi qui la remplace !_

_Ray et Kaï : Hein ?_

_Ty' : Ouais ! Elle demande à ce qui lisent s'ils aiment bien le triangle Kaï-Prue-Ray ! Et avec qui ils veulent voir Prue se mettre ! _

_Max : C'était pô prévu un Kaï/Prue ?_

_Kaï : Ha ça non !!!_

_Ty' : Ben elle veut l'avis des lecteurs alors … Tapez 1 : si oui j'aime bien. Tapez 2 : Ca peut aller. Tapez 3 : Non pas du tout ! « Je la vois bien avec Tyson … »_

_Max : Pourquoi t'as rajouté cette phrase ?_

_Ty' : Parce que …_

_Max : Ouais c'est ça !_

_Ty' : Et dites si vous voulez soit : un Kaï/Prue, un Ray/Prue ou un Tyson/Prue !_

_Max : Tu veux te mettre avec Prue !!!_

_Ty' : Ouais et alors ? Bon voilà c'était ce qu'elle demandait …_

_Max : C'est tout ?_

_Ray et Kaï : Ouais ouais c'est tout !!!!_

_Ty' : Ha non ! Laissez pleins de rewiews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ray et Kaï : Ha non …_


	6. Litière ! Sois propre ou

Ha enfin terminé !!

_Kaï : Malheureusement …_

C'est gentil !!!

_Kaï : De rien … C'est dans ma nature …_

Je vois ça ! Bon j'ai un truc à régler … Ty' !!!

_Ty' : Ouiii ?_

C'est quoi le truc où tu voudrais te mettre avec Prue ???

_Ty' : Ben comme ça … _

Au moins personne ne t'a écouté !!! Même pas luna115 !!!

_Ty' : Ha bon ?? TTTT Pourquoi … ?_

Parce que … Bon ! Merci pour ta rewiews heureusement que tu n'as pas écouté cet énergumène …

_Ty' : Hé !!!_

_Ray et Kaï : Elle n'a pas tort …_

… Et oui peut-être, il aurait quelque chose entre Prue et Ray …

_Ray : Quoii ???_

… Et ouais Kaï en chat c'est « choupinou » comme tu dis ! Je craque !!!

_Kaï : C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait cette fic horrible …_

Ho ! Et pis ta fic aussi est trop génial, j'adore !!! Continue toi aussi je veux absolument la suite !!!

_Kaï : Ben ça … Vous vous ressemblez … Deux fanfickeuses sadiques pour le prix d'une ! _

Ho là fermes !!! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre !!!

_Kaï : Aïe …_

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 : Litière !!! Sois propre ou …

Le jour se leva. Chambellan préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflant. Il fit voler une crêpe et la déposa sur une assiette déjà pleine de ses congénères. L'odeur qui en échappait était si forte et si délicieuse qui fit ramené un éclair bleuté et un autre doré dans la cuisine. Chambellan ne s'en aperçut même mais quand il se retourna, failli avoir une crise cardiaque :

-Je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer ! dit-il la main au cœur.

-FAIM !!!!!! hurlèrent les deux suaves. (On voit très bien qui …)

-Tyson, Max … souffla Hilary en entrant dans la cuisine, la tête dans le coltard.

-Salut Hilary ! s'écria Max. Bien dormi ?

-Non justement alors fermez-là si c'est pas trop demander …

-Oh la la … Salut Ray !

Le chinois entra dans la pièce avec dans les bras une boule de poils. Cette boule de poils en question était autre que Kaï, qui rappelons-nous, se fut faire transformer en chat par notre charmante sorcière, Prue, la vieille … :

-Elle n'est pas encore descendu Prue ? demanda Ray avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Non monsieur. répondit Chambellan avec un sourire. Soit elle fait la grasse matinée ou soit elle ne descendra pas déjeuner.

Le chinois n'en demanda pas plus et s'essaya à côté d'Hilary qui fixait avec dégoût Max et Tyson enfournaient une bonne douzaine de crêpe au nutella :

-Passe moi le jus de fruit, Ty', stp.

-Hum … Tiens Ray …

Tyson passa le jus de fruit, la bouche pleine …

-Mange pas autant Tyson …

-Là ferme Hilary …

-TY …

-Salut !!! cria Kenny en arrivant en stoppant Hilary dans son hurlement. Hum, ça sent bon !

L'heure passa et Ray commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Hilary le vit :

-Prue n'a peut-être pas faim, Ray … Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète …

Il y eut un drôle de bruit. Hilary crut d'abord que le chat (Kaï) avait éternué :

-T'as attrapé froid Kaï ?

-Je ne crois pas que c'était un éternuement … fit remarquer Ray, gêné.

-Ha ?

-Il riait …

-Ho …

-Je me rappelle que m'sieur Dickenson a dit qu'il y avait ici un sous-sol où il y avait des arènes de beyblade, c'est vrai ??? demanda Tyson à Chambellan.

-Oui. Des arènes très perfectionnées. Pourquoi n'alliez-vous pas les …

-Pas besoin de lui dire ! fit Hilary en soupirant.

Tyson avait foncé suivi de Max. Kenny soupira :

-On a le temps ! On va rester un mois ici …

-Il y a aussi … fit Chambellan d'un ton sérieux et professionnel. Des ordinateurs très très perfectionnés et de très bonnes qualités … Du dernier … Cri …

-Déjà parti lui aussi ! ria Hilary maintenant de bonne humeur.

Dans les sous-sols :

-Merveille de chez merveille ! Je suis au paradis des ordinateurs !!!

-Je suis jalouse là …

-Dizzie ! Ne vois-tu pas ces merveilleux ordinateurs avec une capacité hors norme !!! Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement !!!

-Ouais, mais il y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage …

-Wouhaa les arènes !!! T'as vu Ty' ? On se fait un match ???

-Ben pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !!! On commence ?

-On prend celle là ? Il y a une rivière !!!

-Non celle là il y a des palmiers et une pyramide !!! Chui au paradis …

Ray descends à ce moment avec Hilary et ont tout deux une goutte sur la tempe :

-Ca s'arrange pas … soupira Hilary.

-Je te laisse descendre, Kaï … Fais pas de bêtises.

Il laissa le chat à terre et décida de faire comme Tyson et Max mais en s'entraînant avec un simulateur de beyblade. Une grosse machine lui fit face et lança une toupie dans l'arène et Ray fit de même. Hilary alla voir Kenny et essaya de le calmer.

Prue se réveilla, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges. Elle avait très mal dormit. A qui la faute ? se demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. A cause de ce crétin bien sûr ! Et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Si elle l'avait changé ainsi ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et elle allait le prouver ! Elle se leva, traversa sa chambre en direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche la réveillera à coup sûr ! Enfin … Elle espérait …

Elle en ressortit vivifiante. Aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire et elle décida aussi de bien le faire chier ! Il le méritait ! Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle du chinois, croyant qu'il y était encore. Mais quand elle entra, elle vit qu'ils étaient descendu mais en sortant :

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son hurlement parcoura tout la demeure jusqu'au sous-sol où elle déboula comme une dingue :

-KAÏ HIWATARI !!! VIENS QUE JE … QUE JE T'ETRANGLE !!!!!!!!!

Le pauvre chat (Kaï) comprit et essaya d'échapper à la furie qui courra derrière lui :

-Ray essaye de l'arrêter. fit Hilary voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne bougeaient.

Ray hocha la tête et au passage où Prue passa devant eux, il l'attrapa par le bras. L'entraînant ainsi dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rougir :

-Laisse-moi le tuer, Ray !!! Laisse-moi !!!

-Non ! Tant que tu nous auras pas dit pourquoi t'en a après lui !

Prue arrêta de se débattre mais ce n'est pour autant que Ray la lâcha. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte :

-Ce … Crétin … À PISSE SUR LA MOQUETTE !!!!! Juste à côté de ta chambre !!! Lâche moi maintenant !!!

Il la lâcha à regret et Chambellan arriva en courant avec à la main une litière pour chat :

-Ce n'est pas grave miss ! Ca arrive …

-Si ! C'est grave !!! Kaï ! Ici ! Ou je m'énerve !

-Kaï approche … fit Ray.

Le chat dût approcher et Prue l'attrapa par le cou tout en lui mettant la litière sous le nez :

-A partir de maintenant môssieur le glacier … commença-t-elle d'une voix énervée. Sois propre ou …

Ou je ferais en sorte que la prochaine je ne te transformerais pas en quelque chose de vivant et de bougeant mais en …

-En ? demanda Ray en la fixant.

-En un objet de mon crû ! Capisci ???

Le chat fit gloups! et hocha la tête :

-Bien … Voyons comment tu t'en tires …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ray, inquiet.

-Ben nous allons voir s'il sait utiliser une litière comme les chats …

Le chat se débattit dans la main de la jeune fille :

-Ha non petit Kaï … Tu reste !

-Prue on devrait le laisser pour ça …

-Oui déjà qu'un vrai chat n'aime pas qu'on le regarde faire … fit Hilary.

Prue soupira :

-Bon bon d'accord ! Mais t'as intérêt à être propre ! Sinon …

Ray souffla soulagé mais il aurait voulu parler à Prue mais celle-ci partit, l'air très énervée …

Voili voilou !!!Finisci !!!

_Ty' : Mouais …_

Si tu crois que je voulais te mettre avec Prue ! Tu te mettais le doigt dans l'œil mon beau !!!

_Kaï : …_

Tiens tu parle pu ? Choqué ?

_Ray : Je le comprends !!! SADIQUE !!!_

Oh du calme !

_Kaï : … _

_Ray : Si vous voulez pas qu'elle continue à traumatiser ce pauvre Kaï : **TAPEZ 1** S'il vous plait !!!! _

… **Tapez 2** si vous voulez que je continue à le traumatiser !!!

_Ray : Non !!!_

**REWIEWSSSS** !!!

_Ray : Par pitié pour nous, ne mettez pas de rewiews !!!_

Mais tais-toi !!! Allez mettez des rewiews **please** !!!


	7. Griffes ! Et un chat qui vole !

Voilà un new chapitre en plus fait mercredi après mon DS de français ! Lol.

_Kaï : On s'en fout royalement …_

Tiens t'as retrouvé la parole ?

_Kaï : …_

Ha bah non !

_Ty' : On le commence, le chapitre ? Chui pressé !_

Oui oui ! T'as un rendez-vous ?

_Ty' : Non mais chui pressé c'est tout …_

Mouais …

_Ty' : Et puis il va être drôle, je le sens ! _

Ben ça pour toi quand on s'en prends à Kaï ! T'es heureux ! Surtout si …

_Kaï : Si on me persécute !!!_

Ho ! C'est bon !!!

_Ray : Bon réponds à ta rewiews et que tout ça se finit vite !!!_

Ben … Tiens ! Réponds toi !!!

_Ray : Quoi ???_

Ben ouais, toi ! Allez !!!

_Ray : C'est qui ? Ha ! **Kalas1209 : **Tu trouves ça marrant ? Hein ? Elle le persécute et tu adores !!! Je ne comprendrai jamais …_

Ben ça …

_Ray : … Heu … Des couples ? _

On verra ça bientôt … Surtout pour Ty' et Hilary … J'avais prévu de les caser …

_Ty' : NON !!! Mon cauchemar !!!_

Heu c'est bon … Ben besoin d'en faire une jaunisse …

_Hilary : Il te manque une case ou quoi ???_

Ne me dis pas que t'aime pas ce pauvre petit Tysonounet ?

_Ty' : Arrêtes avec tes surnoms à la gomme là !!!_

D'accord d'accord …

_Kaï : ... Ouais arrête ton blabla que cette …bip… de fanfic commence !_

Ok !!! Merci **Kalas1209 ! **Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : _Griffes ! Et un chat qui vole !_**

La tempête qui avait passé ce matin s'était calmée. Le chat (Kaï) ne fit plus aucunes autres bavures et Prue s'était, heureusement, calmée aussi. La journée se passa plus calmement. La nuit tomba donc et après le dîner, Prue se pressa de se lever de table pour éviter Ray. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il l'a rattrapa en haut de l'escalier et se posta devant elle pour la stopper. Elle en fut étonnée et elle en rougit pour la circonstance :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y … A ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Il lui fallu au moins plus de 2 minutes pour que la question posée lui arrive au cerveau. Elle ne savait que répondre … Même elle, elle en était étonnée. Elle l'évitait pourquoi au juste ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté hier ? Oui peut-être. Ce fut lui qui répondit à sa place :

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu que tu dormes avec moi, c'est ça ?

Elle n'y répondit pas. Les mots semblaient rester en travers de sa gorge :

-Je m'en doutais. fit Ray, une nuance de désolation dans sa voix. Excuse moi …

-T'excuser de quoi au juste ? dit-elle d'un ton agacé et glacé tout à coups. Hein ? Je m'en fous, tu fais ce que tu veux, ok ?

Puis sans le laisser répliquer, elle le contourna, l'air plus énervée que ce matin. Ils se couchèrent tous. La nuit se passa sans … Problèmes … Heu … Enfin, presque !

Le jour se leva et Prue se réveilla en s'étirant et en baillant. Ho oui, cette fois, elle avait bien mais … Pourtant … Sa peau lui faisait horriblement mal. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien ! Elle décida de se lever, la tête dans le coltard, sans s'apercevoir que ses draps de lit étaient … Carrément lacérés !!! Heureusement parce que … Ou la la ! Un regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain et …

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le hurlement du siècle ! Alors là, il y avait de quoi ! Son visage était plein de griffes. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle rêvait ! Pire, elle cauchemardait ! On tapait à sa porte. Les garçons, Hilary et Chambellan avaient accourus, inquiets, pour voir ce qui se passait. Prue, devant son miroir, essayait de comprendre puis elle devint verte de rage et hurla :

-KAÏ HIWATARI !!!!

Alors tout le monde, derrière la porte, comprit mais à moitié. Derrière eux, un petit être innocent (c'est ça ! lol) essayait de s'éclipser discrètement :

-Kaï ? fit la voix de Ray en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que t'as …

-KAÏ !!! JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN PATEE POUR CHIEN !!!!

Prue sortit en trombe de sa chambre et fit, au passage, tomber tout le monde. Elle sauta au-dessus d'eux pour passer et courra après le chat qui était déjà parti en fonçant telle une fusée ! Une course poursuite s'enchaîna dans tout le château. Ce qui dura toute la matinée, jusqu'à temps que Prue s'épuise et s'écroule sur le sol de la cuisine en pleurs. Hilary en eut pitié ainsi que Tyson et l'emmenèrent tout de suite lui soigner ses griffes. Pendant ce temps, Ray avait descendu au sous-sol. Il découvrit une pauvre boule de poils tremblante derrière l'un des gros ordinateurs :

-Kaï, t'es malade ? La pauvre …

Un faible miaulement effrayé lui répondit :

-Kaï …

-Ray, donne le moi.

La voix, glacée et haineuse, lui fit lever la tête. Il avait deviné. Ce ton et cette voix, c'était bel et bien Prue avec une aura malveillante autour d'elle … :

-Donne.

Un frisson parcoura le jeune homme et de peur qu'elle ne s'attaque à lui, il dût obéir :

-Alors … fit-elle au pauvre chat qu'elle tirait par la peau du dos (elle est furax là lol ! Je donne pas chère de la peau de Kaï.). Tu ne respectes pas les règles de notre accord ? D'accord …

-Prue … Tu … Tu vas faire quoi ??? demanda le chinois inquiet.

Elle eut un simple sourire néfaste et … Et hop ! Un chat qui vole ! Mais le chat retomba sur ses pattes deux mètres plus loin, tétanisé et soulagé que la jeune fille ne lui fasse que ça …

-Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes ... C'est connu … fit-elle froidement en leur tournant le dos. Pff …

C'est affreusement court à mon goût !

_Kaï : Pff … Non je préfère …_

_Ray : Pareil c'est mieux ainsi ! Elle l'a bien mérité en plus !!! Bravo Kaï !_

_Kaï : Merci …_

_Max : Elle est partie !_

_Kaï et Ray : Bien … On lui reclaqué son claquet …_

_Ty' : Elle a dit qu'elle allait se venger dans ses prochains chapitres ! Et que tu allais passé un mauvais quart d'heure et toi aussi Ray !_

_Kaï et Ray : QUOI ???_

_Kenny : Sinon laisser de rewiews ça va la motiver pour la suite …_

_Ray et Kaï : TU LA SOUTIENS ???_

_Kenny : Ben ouais pour l'instant, elle ne me fait rien dans les chapitres …_

_Ray et Kaï : Lèche botte …_

_Max : Allez siouplait rewiews !!!!!!!!_

_Kaï et Ray : Tous des lèches bottes …0o…_


	8. Mes vetements !

Voilà le chapitre 7 !!!

_Kaï : Mouais … _

_Ray : J'espère que ça va aller bien comme le précédent !_

_Kaï : Comme lui griffer le visage … On passe aux vêtements ?_

_Ray : Génial …_

Bon fermez là ! Ray tu va voir !

_Ray : Voir quoi ?_

Il y a du romantisme dans l'air dans ce chapitre ! Gnar gnar !

_Ray : Tu me fais peur là … Qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé pour m'humilier ??? Pas avec cette …_

Oh !!! Quel langage ! Passez moi le savon ! Lol !

_Ty' : Ca va être encore plus drôle là ?_

Oui oui !!!

_Ray et Kaï : Oh non …_

Enfin plus … Faut voir !

_Kaï : J'ai peur …_

Bon ! Passons au rewiews !!!

_Ray : Y'en a qu'une !_

Bah ouais abruti ! Bon Luna115 : C'est vrai, Kaï cherche vraiment les embrouilles …

_Kaï : C'est pas ma faute ! Elle le cherche !_

… Oui, qu'il ne vient pas se plaindre !

_Kaï : Mais …_

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ce n'était pas court ? C'était intéressant ?

_Kaï : Sur ! J'ai lacéré la face à cette … bip …_

Tais-toi ! Tu te marres sans arrêt ? Tu ne vas pas finir de rigoler avec les conneries qui vont suivre …

_Kaï : Sur avec elle …_

Ho ! Je ne te permets pas ! Bon sinon merci pour ta Rewiew, Luna115 ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : « Mes vêtements ! »

Prue commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis ce midi. Elle n'avait pas descendu encore une fois. Ca la lassait. Elle avait transformé ce bon à rien de caïd et elle ne pouvait pas en profiter ! En plus c'était lui, qu'il lui en a fait, pour l'instant, le plus baver ! Elle soupira et s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa chambre. Elle regarda l'heure de son radio-réveil sur sa table de chevet. Quatorze heures. Pff … Elle paria que Tyson et max faisaient la sieste que Kenny devait encore et toujours bichonner les ordinateurs en bas, que Daïchi s'amusait avec ce crétin de chat et que Ray … En faite, elle ne savait pas ce que faisait le chinois. Depuis ce matin, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Normal, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre et lui n'était pas venu la voir. Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de bouger ! De faire au moins quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. Puis en trouvant rien, elle se leva et décida d'aller voir Hilary. Elle, sûrement, ne devait absolument rien faire et devait aussi s'ennuyer mortellement …

Hilary, bailla pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait remonté dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à faire cela lassait énormément. Tyson et Max dormaient, Kenny s'émerveillait avec ses foutus ordinateurs, Daïchi emmerdait Kaï, Ray s'était enfermé depuis la fin de la matinée dans un silence de mort et Prue … En faite, tout se qu'elle savait, c'était que son amie s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le matin et qu'elle n'a même pas osé descendre manger. Elle devait sûrement broyer du noir … Se mit à penser Hilary en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Prue entra et Hilary, stupéfaite, sursauta et s'assit sur son lit en la fixant :

-Quoi ? fit Prue en fermant la porte. J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Hilary reprit ses esprits et secoua :

-Excuse. Répondit-elle en regardant son amie s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Tu … Tu veux me parler ?

-Oui, je m'ennuie !

Hilary ria. C'était du Prue tout craché ! Elle, elle disait ouvertement à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait. Elle a toujours était franche ! Même si ça blessait les autres, elle s'en fichait, elle le disait :

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Comme ça … Hum … Pour t'être honnête … Moi aussi je m'ennuie mortellement …

-Hé ben ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde à voir !

-Hum hum ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? A Nice, il doit avoir beaucoup de chose à faire non ?

-Bien sur ! Il y a la promenade des Anglais. On y a qu'à y aller faire un tour. Le coucher de soleil est très beau !

-Je sais. Quand on est arrivé ici, on l'a vu. C'était magnifique …

-C'est décidé ! fit Prue en se levant. On y passe l'aprèm ! On s'arrêtera à un café et on mangera une spécialité d'ici.

-Wouha on va pas s'ennuyer !

-Et après, comme je suis une très bonne organisatrice, j'organiserai des choses intéressantes. Il y a beaucoup de chose à voir à Nice.

-C'est sur !

-Va chercher Ty' et Max. Moi je vais chercher Ray et Kenny …

-Daïchi doit être sûrement avec Ray …

-Ouais …

Prue sortit en coupe-vent, traversa au pas de course le couloir pour se rendre devant la porte du chinois. Elle tapa à la porte puis une deuxième fois puis une autre. Rien. Personne ne répondit. Bizarre, il devrait s'y trouver normalement … pensa Prue. Elle enclencha la poignée et entra, le cœur battant. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et avança … Ray n'était effectivement pas dans sa chambre … Elle hésita puis repartit vers la porte à reculons mais un bruit d'eau l'arrêta net. Le jeune homme devait certainement prendre une douche d'où le fait qu'il n'a pas répondu … Pourtant le bruit d'eau s'arrêta. Prue frissonna et eut à l'esprit une image qu'elle repoussa un peu trop lentement à son goût … Ray en serviette … Hum … (On s'égare là !!! Lol !!! Ray : Arrête abruti ! Moi : Grr !!!) La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le jeune homme en question sortit avec, effectivement, une serviette autour de la taille …Il avait les yeux fermés et essuyait ses longs cheveux ébènes sans remarquer la présence féminine. Mais il le remarqua enfin et leva ses yeux mordorés sur elle … Elle en devint rouge comme une tomate. Un peu gêné tous les deux et restèrent à se fixer mutuellement un très long moment où le cœur de Prue faillit sortir de sa cage thoracique. « Il est mignon … » pensa-t-elle sur le coup et faillit tomber dans les pommes. Enfin, Ray prit la parole :

-Excuses si j'avais … Su que … Tu serais là …

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser ! Je ne savais pas !

-Non laisse.

Il lui sourit et elle rougit encore plus :

-Tu venais me voir pour quoi ?

-Heu … Moi, Hilary et les autres ont sort. Pour l'aprèm et la soirée sur la promenade des Anglais. Alors je suis venue te chercher …

-Ha ! Je me prépare et j'arrive.

-On sera dans le couloir …

-Ok.

Dans le couloir, Tyson et max, dans le cake, baillaient fortement quand Ray descendit avec le chat (Kaï) dans ses bras, ce qui fit serrer les poings à Prue et lui fit dire sèchement :

-Il a des pattes, que je sache ! Qu'il s'en sert ce paresseux ! Et il reste ici ok ? Je ne le veux pas dans les pattes !!!

Ray en fut stupéfait du ton mais Hilary, elle, était habitué et eut un sourire en coin :

-Laisse le à terre, Ray. fit-elle en le fixant. Bon, on y va ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et la suivit hors dehors où un minibus les attendait.

Il y avait du monde sur la promenade des Anglais. Mais ça allait, leur disait Prue avec un agréable sourire, elle avait vu pire. Les gens étaient agréables et respiraient tous la joie de vivre. Les palmiers se balançaient au rythme d'une faible brise. Il faisait chaud et on sentait l'air marin qui venait de la mer. Hilary huma tout ce mélange de parfum et respira longuement. Elle se sentait bien. Elle n'était pas la seule. Ray avait le sourire aux lèvres, ayant oublié sa tristesse passagère, là, il ne cessait de fixer Prue qui racontait les fois où elle venait étant petite avec Chambellan à Kenny et à Daïchi. Ty' et Max allaient partout, parlant de tout et de rien et saluaient les marchands ambulants. Ty' approcha de Prue :

-Prue j'ai faim !!! fit-il en fixant un marchand. Ca à l'air bon ! C'est quoi ?

-C'est de la socca. répondit Prue. C'est comme une sorte … De crêpes. Je t'en paye une …

-Et moi ? fit Max.

-Oui …

-Et moi et moi ? crit Daïchi en sautant sur Prue. Je veux je veux ! Ca sent bon !

-Chacun en aura une, ne vous inquiétez pas … Daïchi descends t'es lourd !

Il descendit et prit la socca que le marchand lui donna :

-Hum ! Trop bon !!!

Prue paya et chacun en eut une comme promis :

-Daïchi a raison. fit Hilary en goûtant la sienne. C'est effectivement très bon !

-Oui, merci Prue. dit Ray en lui souriant.

La jeune fille rougit et pour prendre contenance, mangea sa socca avec appétit.

L'après midi passa et ils s'amusèrent bien. Hilary s'était acheté des souvenirs ainsi que Kenny. Tyson et Max avaient mangeaient une tonne de socca et les avaient rejoint sur la plage de galet face à la mer en compagnie d'un Daïchi surexcité … Ray et Prue s'étaient promené sur la promenade des Anglais tout en se rappelant de bons souvenirs et là, descendaient sur la plage pour rejoindre les autres. Le soleil allait se coucher et tous, fatigués et heureux de leur après midi, attendaient avec impatience son coucher. C'était magnifique. Le soleil semblait être engloutit par les eaux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à regarder ce spectacle mais ils étaient trop absorbés et charmaient. Ray rêveur, à coté de Prue, passa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui eut un frisson mais elle ne l'enleva pas. Au contraire, elle se laissa faire et la prit. Ce contact la réchauffait mais aussi lui procurait des frissons dans le dos … Elle était dans un sorte de brouillard épais. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Ha ça non … Mais Ray la réveilla et l'aida à se lever. C'était de l'heure de rentrer. Elle soupira et suivit les autres, la main toujours dans celle du chinois …

Ils rentrèrent. Chambellan leur demanda s'ils s'étaient bien amusés, ils lui répondirent tous avec un sourire. Ils étaient fatigués et voulaient tous aller rapidement dans leur chambre. Prue dut enlever sa main de celle de Ray et lui dit bonne nuit :

-Euh … Prue ?

-Oui ?

-Tu … Tu veux dormir … Avec moi cette nuit ?

Elle fut bouche bée et s'arrêta dans son geste, la main sur la poignet de la porte :

-Je … fit-elle rouge. Je pensais …

-Que je ne voulais pas ? Non en faite … Tu m'avais pris de court la dernière fois alors …

-Bon alors … Je prends mon pyjamas …

-D'accord …

Elle ouvrit enfin la porte pour laisser échapper une boule de poils verte qui sortit en vitesse. C'était Kaï :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou … commença Prue mais se tut en voyant les dégâts. Mon dieu …

Choquée, elle entra. Sa penderie était grande ouverte, ses vêtements en lambeaux traînés sur les sols … Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil. Elle était blanche comme une morte. La fureur lui montait au nez … Ray le vit, s'inquiéta et recula par intuition … Il savait ce qui allait se passer … Il avait vu cette scène trois fois au moins … Il boucha ses oreilles :

-KAI HIWATARI JE VAIS TE … TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il avait eut raison de se boucher les oreilles … Par contre pour les autres … (Lol !)

_Kaï : Pour l'instant c'est moi qui lui fais voir de toutes les couleurs !_

_Ray : C'est bien continue sauf …_

Sauf ?

_Ray : Sauf que je veux pas être avec cette …_

Passez moi le savon !!! Elle est pourtant bien non ? T'as pas de goût !!!

_Ray : Bof …_

Bon c'était plus long que le précédent …

_Max : Et t'aime mieux …_

_Ty' : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que réserve Prue pour Kaï !!!_

_Max : T'es pas le seul !!! Donc …_

_Ty' et Max : REWIEWS !!!_

Merci merci …

_Ty' et Max : De rien !_

_Kaï et Ray : Lèches bottes …_


	9. Poison dans les boulettes de viandes

Bon ben v'là le huitième chap …

_Kaï : Merde ta …bip …_

Passez moi le savon !!! Le savon …

_Ty' : Lequel ? Marseillais ?_

Pas mal ! Passe !

_Kaï : Me touche pas …_

Tu préfères la massue alors ?

_Kaï : Non c'est bon … Bon qu'est-ce que tu me prépare dans ce maudit chapitre ?_

Rien … Une fanfickeuse complètement tarée qui va écrit un chapitre complètement …

_Ray : Complètement « débile » …_

Bon on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis toi ! Dans ce chapitre, je me venge à travers Prue … Mais bon …

_Max : Tu lui fais penser à autre chose de moins criant …_

Ouais heureusement parce que là … Lol ! Elle devient dingue là !

_Kaï : J'ai peur … Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?_

Bon si quelqu'un a une réclamation à faire c'est à la fin du chapitre, ok ? Max tu fais le bureau des réclam's stp !

_Max : Oki pas de prob ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi !_ « commence à s'installer au fond de la salle derrière une table en plaçant dessus bien visible de loin un écriteau : RECLAMATIONS C'EST ICI SVP. »

Rire … Bon … Les rewiews …Luna115 … 

_Ty' : Ouais vas-y !_

C'est pas totalement faux … Il faut toujours qu'il foute la merde celui-là … Lol …

_Kaï : Tu parles de moi là ?_

Possible … (sourire sadique à faire peur) Euh … « Boule de poils verte » ? Ben mon chat est vert tigré alors … Mais bon c'est pas faux cet abruti a les cheveux gris …

_Kaï : Abruti toi-même !_

Oh ! Je t'aime bien c'est pour ça … « Qui aime bien châtie bien » … Non ?

_Kaï : Ben moi je t'aime pas …_

Méchant ! Chui triste là …

_Kaï : Bien fait …_

Bon tais-toi et prépare toi !!!

_Kaï : Je le sens mal ! Ray au secours !_

_Ray : …_

_Kaï : Merci c'est fou comme on est aidé ici …_

_Max : Plaint toi ici ! Fais ta réclam' …_

Bon ben … Lol … Tiot Max … Voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 8 : Poison dans les boulettes de viande … 

Prue passa la plus agitante des nuits. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de choses étranges et effrayantes. Elle rêvait de se venger. De qui ? Quelle question ! De Kaï, bien sur ! Elle voyait qu'elle l'étranglait ou encore qu'elle l'empoisonnait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle y essayait ou était proche du but, Ray l'arrêtait et … L'embrassait pour la décourager. Elle se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment-là, en sueur et ses draps mouillés. Ca y était. Elle devenait folle. Elle serra son drap en se mordant la lèvre. Tout cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'elle avait transformé Kaï, tout allait de travers. Elle se calma et décida de se lever. 3h00. Mauvaise heure, se dit-elle, mais tant pis. Elle n'avait plus sommeil et savait que si elle se rendormait, elle risquerait de rechuter dans ce mauvais cauchemar. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Ho non ! Elle prit une douche pour faire disparaître sa tension et ses mauvaises images ainsi que son malaise …

Elle passa la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre. Position allongée, les bras en croix, Prue fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Les yeux grand ouvert, elle voyait encore et maintes fois passer ses horribles images … Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le coté, ses poings ramené à sa bouche. On crit son nom. Hilary. C'était l'heure de manger. Pour une fois, elle décida de descendre …

L'air était jovial. Ty' et Max s'empiffraient sous l'œil écoeuré d'Hilary et de Kenny. Daïchi lançait des bouts de viande au chat (Kaï) et Ray semblait ne pas arrêter de fixer Prue. Cette dernière rougit faiblement :

-Passe moi le coca ! fit Ty' à Hilary.

-On dit quoi ?

-Mane tes fesses ?

-TYSON JE VAIS TE …

-On dirais un vieux couple … fit Prue avec un sourire mesquin.

-On t'emmerde !

-Oh …

Puis Kenny passa le coca pour stopper la conversion avant qu'elle ne s'envenime. Prue eut un sourire, dont elle a le secret, qu'Hilary commença à regret … Et elle n'était pas la seule … Les poils du chat (Kaï) se dressèrent …

Elle savait comment passer son aprèm ! Prue se frotta les mains. Ha ça oui ! Objectifs : caser Hilary et Tyson ! Elle s'en jouissait d'avance … Mais elle ne pouvait agir seule. Elle pensa aussitôt à Ray. Oui, il l'aidera …

Il était dans sa chambre et fixait le paysage par la fenêtre. Prue frappa et entra. Ray se retourna, étonné, le chat (Kaï) se redressa et ses poils se dressèrent en fixant méchamment la jeune fille :

-Tu ferais mieux de me regarder autrement après ce que tu as fait ! Ok ?

Il comprit et effrayé, il partit se cacher sous le meuble. Les yeux de Prue étaient rouges … :

-Bien … Heu Ray ?

-Oui ?

-Hé ben voilà …

Elle lui expliqua et il eut un drôle regard :

-Tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres …

-Je sais … C'est dans ma nature ! Et je ne changerais pas pour tes beaux yeux … Bon tu

acceptes de m'aider, hein ?

Il hésita mais il accepta sous les crachements furieux du chat …

Premier objectif de l'opération : Essayer de les laisser dans une pièce, seuls. Ha ha pas facile … :

-Idée lumineuse … ironisa Ray derrière Prue dans un virage d'un couloir. Et comment Chef ?

-Ha ha …Non c'est Capitaine … Simple. Tu vas voir Ty'. Tu lui dis que je veux lui parler

dans la biblio et que je veux lui parler et …

-Et ?

-… Et moi je vais demander à Hilary d'aller me chercher un livre …

-Ha ?

-Ouais …

-Fainéante …

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce qu'elle dira …

-Pff …

Donc, quelques instants plus tard, Ty' entra dans la bibliothèque, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit deux minutes plus tard d'Hilary qui soufflait … :

-J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir et entendre ce qu'ils font … fit Prue derrière le

mur de l'angle mort du couloir.

-Ben transforme-toi …

-Rire, merci Ray … Non, sérieux …

Après cette échange de plaisanterie et de soufflements, dans un silence de mort, ils fixèrent la porte de la bibliothèque … Les minutes passèrent … :

-Bon aucun d'eux ne sort !

-Calme toi Prue …

-Je ne peux pas, je veux sa …

-PRUE ! ON VA TE TUER ! TOI AUSSI RAY !!!

-Ha c'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Non pas du tout ! Décampons !

-Sur ! Ca va barder !

Après une folle course dans le château, Ray et Prue purent s'arrêter pour souffler :

-Alors … fit Ray en reprenant son souffle petit à petit. Contente ?

-Non … Pas du tout … Idiot …

-Baka toi-même ma belle …

Le rouge passa sur ses joues pales et elle le fixa :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça …

-C'est la vérité tu es belle …

-Oui mais je suis pas « ta » belle ok ?

-Pourquoi ?

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et plaça son bras au-dessus de son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle était plaquée contre le mur. Elle poussa un faible gloups! qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle devint plus rouge mais soutenait son regard :

-Que … fit-elle en trouvant le courage de parler. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Devine … dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Non Ray …

-Si …

-Non …

Les lèvres du jeune homme se rapprochèrent de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, obligée. Elle attendit mais une chose passa entre eux et au lieu d'embrasser les lèvres du chinois, elle embrassait un pelage doux … Elle poussa un effroyable cri et balança l'intrus loin d'elle. Ray rigolait en se tenant le ventre :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Kaï je vais te tuer !

Il fallait toujours qu'il débarque à un mauvais moment celui-là ! Tout content, le chat (Kaï), nargua la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue et en partant la queue levée … Elle serra le poings et faillit courir après … Mais elle se retint. Ray avait finit de rire et fixa la jeune fille … Surtout ses yeux … Un éclat mauvais y brillait …

Enervée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait laissé Ray et là, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. C'était la troisième fois au moins que Kaï l'humiliait ! Et encore sous les yeux du beau chinois ! Pourquoi au juste les avait-il arrêté ? Par jalousie ? Par méchanceté ? Il a été horrible sur ce coté ! Pff … En rage, elle s'assit à son bureau. La tête dans les mains, elle essayait de se calmer mais en vain. Puis elle aperçut, une petite fiole à son coude. Elle l'a prit dans sa main et la fit rouler doucement au creux en fixant le liquide bleuté presque transparent … Elle la retourna et regarda le papier qui était dessus … « Poison … » Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit …

Elle était devenue folle. A voir son allure, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait le faire. Et personne n'allait l'arrêter … D'un pas feutré, elle alla dans la cuisine là où se trouvait la gamelle du chat (Kaï). Elle ria intérieurement comme une folle, et s'approcha dangereusement de la gamelle … :

-STOP ! Que vas-tu faire ?

Daïchi. Tout espoir avait disparu en Prue. Mais elle redevint normale et se redressa en fixant l'opportun avec un sourire :

-Rien. Que crois-tu que j'allais faire ?

-Je ne sais pas … Mettre du poison dans sa gamelle comme dans les films ...

-Tout de suite, Daïchi ! Tu regardes trop de films policiers !

-Ouais peut-être …

-… Et toi Prue avec tes films d'horreurs et de psychopathe ? fit une voix cruelle derrière Daïchi.

-Françoise ! Tu n'as pas honte !!!

-De quoi aurais-je honte ? De ma sœur ? Et de son comportement de folle ?

-Grr …

Prue serra les poings :

-Bonjour toi ! fit Françoise en s'approchant de Daïchi avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Françoise ! Je suis la sœur de la grande duduche là !

-Bonjour moi c'est Daïchi !

-Contente de faire ta connaissance Daïchi ! Tu m'as l'air plus sympas que celui à la casquette que j'ai rencontré en chemin !

-T'as vu Tyson ? Il est débile, hein ?

-Sur !

Ils se mirent à rigoler devant l'air las de Prue. « Ils sympathisent … pensa-t-elle en soufflant. Normal … Ils se ressemblent … » Ils étaient de la même taille et à voir, du même age. Françoise avait les cheveux rose clair et avait les mêmes yeux que sa sœur aînée. Prue eut un sourire. « Ils vont bien ensemble … Bon, je vais les laisser … » Discrètement, elle sortit de la cuisine en les laissant parler de tout et de rien … Oubliant pourquoi elle était venue et la petite fiole qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main …

Kaï : Tu voulais me tuer ???

Ben … Pas moi, Prue …

Kaï : Mais t'es malade !!

Vas voir Max pour ...

Hilary et Ty' : ON VEUT PAS ETRE ENSEMBLE COMPRIS ? FAUT LE DIRE EN CHINOIS ?

… Allez voir Max …

Daïchi : Elle est sympas la tiote Françoise !

Ha tu trouves ?

Daïchi : Elle est trop belle !

Max : Pas tous à la fois ! Ty' ne hurles pas dans mes oreilles …

Ca commence bien … Bon allez siouplet ! REWIEWS !!! Merci !


	10. J'aime bien l'emmerder

Nous revoilà encore !

_Kaï : Pourquoi « nous » ?_

Ben … Moi, toi … Et …

_Kaï : Oui et ?_

Ils sont où ?

_Kaï : Ray est parti avec Kenny, Tyson et Max sont allé se goinfrer de gâteaux, Hilary est retournée chez elle et Daïchi est …_

Où ?

_Kaï : … Heu …_

_Daïchi : Non chui ici moi ! Mais je me casse aussi ! Françoise m'attend …_

Euh … « le vois partir avec une drôle de tête … »

_Kaï : J'adore la tête que tu fais … Bon bye …_

RESTE !!! « l'attrape par le foulard »

_Kaï : T'es folle ! Tu m'étrangles !_

Bien fait ! Je veux que tu restes ! Je ne veux pas être seule !

_Kaï : Mal … Je le sens mal … C'est bon lâche moi._

Non je te garde en main au cas où ! Assis-toi ! Bon les rewiews !

_Kaï : Comment ça m'enfermer à la cave ? Avec une laisse ? Avec des briques contre la porte ? Mais c'est une dingue !_

Tu le mérite crois moi !

_Kaï : Jaloux moi ? Dans ses rêves oui …_

« Massue »

_Kaï : Oups j'ai rien dis …_

Complètement raison Luna115 ! Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air et ce n'est pas prêt d'arrêter !

_Kaï : … Et si c'était parce qu'elle m'avait transformé en chat, hein ?_

Non et on va le voir dans ce chapitre !

_Kaï : Dommage … J'aurais essayé …_

Hep ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Je t'attache à l'ordi sinon !

_Kaï : Merde … « à voix basse » Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils me laissent avec cette folle ? …_

Je t'ai entendu ! Bien fait pour toi ! Bon merci pour ta rewiews, Luna115, bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 9 : « J'aime bien l'emmerder … »

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu Fanfan ! fit Hilary souriante en lui passant le plat à table.

-Moi aussi. dit Max en souriant à sa petite cousine.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Françoise. Pas autant pour Prue.

-Gna gna … On s'en doute … fit l'intéressée en grognant. _Gamine_ …

-Mademoiselle ! s'écria Chambellan en passant derrière elle.

-Oh la la … Elle m'énerve … Chouchoute …

-Votre relation entre sœurs n'a toujours pas changé ! remarqua Hilary en riant.

-Dis ça à la grande perche là-bas vautrée sur la table …

-Françoise ! cria Prue en se redressant. J'étais juste allongée sur mon coude !

-C'est ce que j'appelle se vautrer !

-Grr …

-Grr …

Lançage d'éclairs à travers la table par les yeux :

-Bon on se calme les enfants ! fit Max d'un ton d'adulte.

-Fais pas l'adulte Max ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles. Ca te va pas !

A cette pique, il baissa la tête puis la releva avec un sourire :

-Bon on va pas commencer … fit-il les dents serrés en se contrôlant.

-C'est ton copain celui à la casquette là ? demanda Françoise avec une moue.

-Ouais ça te dérange ? fit l'interpellé en se levant à demi.

-Ouais tête d'orange !

Max le retint par la veste :

-Alors tête de neux ? Continua Françoise ravie que ses piques énervaient le garçon. Elle est horrible ta casquette.

-Je ne te permets pas sale gamine !

-Calme toi Tyson …

-Ha non Hilary ! Je vais lui montrer …

-Laisses tomber Ty'. Fit soudainement la voix de Prue d'un ton las. Vaut mieux pas en rajouter une louche. En voyant que ça te fait rien, elle va se lasser …

-On t'as sonné les cloches petite lapinette rose ?

Prue serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se contenait de répliquer :

-On a perdu sa langue folle furieuse ?

Ses mains devenaient blanche tellement elle serrait ses poings :

-Franchement avec ton QI de vache folle, continua Françoise d'un ton miègre et horrible, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas de petits copains …

Prue en avait plus qu'assez. Elle se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter sa sœur qui n'aurait pas imaginé ce genre de réaction. Prue allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir à cette mioche. Elle se contenta de sortir de la pièce, l'air extrêmement énervée … Ray la regarda partir l'air songeur.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre en rage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa sœur revienne ? Surtout à ce moment-là ! Qui a put lui dire que son cousin était là avec son équipe ? C'était sur, elle était venue pour son cousin chéri mais pas pour sa sœur aînée. Sure et certaine même … Prue soupira et alla sur le balcon de sa chambre. L'air frais et vivifiant du soir la calma, surtout la lune qui était pleine. Elle aimait la nuit. Elle adorait aussi la lune. Sur elle, la lune avait un certain effet. Elle était plus calme. Plus sereine. Elle était tellement plongée dans une sorte de rêve à demi réveillée, qu'elle n'entendit pas que l'on s'approchait d'elle. Des mains se rapprochèrent et se posèrent sur ses anches. Elle sursauta et par réflexe, sa main claqua sur la joue du goujat. Ce goujat, ce n'était autre que Ray qui sous le choc manqua de tomber à la renverse mais su rester debout, la main sur son menton, l'air hagard …

-Mon dieu ! Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me prendre par surprise de cette façon ?

Le pauvre reprit ses esprits et passa sa main sur sa joue :

-Pure réflexe … fit-il en riant. Plutôt … « Prue réflexe » …

-Très drôle abruti ! J'aurais pu t'envoyer contre le mur si je ne m'aurais pas retenu ! Malade !

-Ho … Calme … Hum … Ca n'a pas l'air être de l'amour entre toi et ta sœur …

-Ha tu t'en es rendu compte ? Seulement maintenant ! Pff …

-Bon parlons autres choses veux tu …

-Hum ? De quoi ?

Il s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon :

-De Kaï.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre puis :

-Je ne le retransformerais qu'à la fin du mois. Ok ? Alors n'en parlons plus.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. J'ai compris. Mais pourquoi tant de « haine » entre vous …

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Les yeux mordorés du chinois la scrutaient pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais elle baissa la tête :

-Ho … Simple ! Question stupide ouais ! Pff …

-Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est bizarre … Dès qu'on t'en parle, tu te mets sur la défensive, je trouve …

-Bah … Ce n'est pas que je le déteste … JE LE HAIS, C'EST TOUT, OK ?

Le chinois hocha la tête en levant les mains ainsi qu'une goutte sur sa tempe et un sourire forcé. Ne valait mieux pas se risquer sur un terrain aussi glissant que dangereux. Surtout avec une certaine fille nommait Prue Delcamps …

-Ok … Au moins …

-Au moins quoi ? demanda la jeune fille perplexe.

-… J'ai ma chance …

Un ange passa … Puis deux … Prue ne comprenait pas l'insinuation du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira sous le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle le lui lançait :

-Explique toi au moins pour « j'ai ma chance … ».

-Rien laisses tomber … _Quelle blonde ..._

-Sur ?

-Sur …

Toujours perplexe, elle s'accouda au balcon de pierre :

-Bon j'ai pas fini. Fit-il au bout d'un moment en sortant la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Pourquoi tu « le hais » ?

Elle se redressa et afficha un regard indigné :

-Tu sais …

-Non … Dis.

Elle soupira et regarda la lune. Ray la regarda à la dérobé … Ses cheveux blonds scintillaient sous la pale lumière de l'astre. Sa peau blanche et ses yeux bleu azur lui plaisaient plus qu'à un autre moment. Elle était plus belle sous la lune …

Pendant ce temps, une « chose » silencieuse et sournoise marchait discrètement sur la moquette de la chambre, juste derrière eux. _C'est pratique d'être un chat_, se dit Kaï avec un malin sourire en se rappelant la fois où une nuit il avait entré ici même pour commettre un affreux acte 1, _au moins on est silencieux …Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? Ou qu'est-elle en train de marmonner sur moi, cette garce …_ Il se rapprocha doucement et ouvra grand son oreille …

-Alors ? fit Ray impatient.

-J'aime bien l'emmerder parce que …

-Parce que ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, maintenant. Elle devint rouge et balbulta :

-Quand j'était petite … J'étais … On était « amis ».

-Quoi ?

Il avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui était rouge :

-Meilleurs amis en fait …

-Tu étais à l'abbaye ?

-… Oui … Mon père et ma belle-mère m'y avaient envoyé à l'age de mes 8 ans …

Le chat (Kaï) n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La petite fille aux cheveux roses c'était elle. Cette petite fille dont il était, dans son enfance, tombé amoureux. Voilà pourquoi il se demandait où il avait déjà vu Françoise. C'était le portrait de Prue quand elle était petite enfin … _En plus bouboule_, pensa-t-il 2. Maintenant ses cheveux étaient devenus blonds sans qu'il sache comment. Mais c'était impossible pour lui. Prue ne pouvait … Il la détestait … Mais il se demanda _comment_ elle savait pour cette fille et l'abbaye … Il était perdu. _Ca ne peut être elle ! Je rêve !!!_ La tête dans les pattes, il ne put voir la scène devant lui. Il se redressa enfin et resta pétrifié d'horreur … Prue et Ray s'embrassaient sous les rayons de lune. C'était féerique … Le chat (Kaï) n'en revenait pas. Il était atterré. De quoi ? Que Ray et Prue s'embrasse ainsi ? Etait-il donc jaloux ? De qui alors ? Il reprit ses esprits. Son regard avait changé. On ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Mais la haine et la colère pouvaient s'y lire. Les deux gens arrêtèrent le baiser à bout de souffle. Ce que n'avait pas vu le chat, c'était la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue pale de la jeune fille … Il eut un crachement furieux de sa part et le couple se retourna vers lui. Prue ouvra grand les yeux. Il était là, il les avait vu. Pourquoi donc sentait-elle ce pincement au cœur ? Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le chat partir hors de la chambre à une vitesse fulgurante …

1 Voir chapitre 6. Quel affreux matou ! Vicieux va !

_Kaï : Et alors ?_

Rien abruti du cerveau attaché à ma chaise de bureau … Lol …

_Kaï : Détache moi …_ « à lui-même » _Vivement que les autres reviennent …_

2 Françoise a des joues plus grosses que Prue étant petite …

_Kaï : A ce point ?_

Oui … Bon ben finie pour ce chapitre. Court à mon goût mais on en sait plus sur la relation Kaï/Prue et pourquoi elle l'embête tellement !

_Kaï : Mouais … C'est laid comme d'hab ! Chui jaloux d'aucun des d'eux !_

C'est ça … Bon prochain chapitre : « La fuite ! »

_Kaï : Je me casse enfin de cet enfer ?_

Dans la fanfic mais pas ici …

_Kaï :_ Mon dieu …

Sinon … REWIEWS please !!! Les critiques sont les bienvenues aussi …

Kaï : Sur … Il en aurait à dire …

Là fermes ! Pff … Baka … Attends un peu …

Kaï : Heu non j'ai rien dit …

C'est ça …


	11. La fuite !

Coucou ! Ha c'est bon de vous revoir tous …

_Kaï : Ouais je commençais à me faire chier avec elle surtout …_

Merci ! Ho …

_Ray : T'inquiète Kaï ! On ne te laissera plus seul !_

_Kaï : Ha … Bien …_

Bon bon … Rewiews …

_Max : Elle est de bonne humeur …_

_Tyson : Ouais … Ce chapitre va être cool alors …_

Tu rêves !

_Tyson : … Je me disais aussi …_

Kaï ! D'après Luna115, on devrait t'enfermer !

_Kaï : Pour quoi ?_

Pour que t'arrêtes de faire des bêtises vaurien !

_Kaï : Mais …_

Oui moi aussi j'ai ris en l'écrivant. Kaï est réellement sournois …

_Kaï : Hé !_

C'est vrai et tais-toi ! Lol …

_Ray : C'est pas drôle !_

Si … Oui il la connaît depuis qu'il a 8 ans, dans ma fic bien sur …

_Kaï : Malheureusement …_

… Et je ne crois pas qu'il aura une bagarre entre Ray et Kaï …

_Ray : Heureusement …_

… Mais entre une autre personne et ce rabat-joie …

_Ray et Kaï : Quoi ???_

… Oui !!! Alors _« chat »_ je vous laisse deviner qui !

_Ray et Kaï : HEIN ???_

_Tyson : Qui ? Qui ? Dis !_

Non à vous de deviner !!! Et pour SNT59 … Oui Kaï est un gros vicieux !!! Surtout quand il s'agit de Prue …

_Kaï : Ben ça …_

Bon ben merci pour vos Rewiews. Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 10 : La fuite !

Prue fixait son regard pale dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Des brèves fractions d'images de ce qui c'était passé hier lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ray l'avait embrassé. Elle avait pleuré. Kaï les avait vu … Etait-elle encore amoureuse de lui ? Non c'est insensé. Ce pincement au cœur … Elle aurait du aimer ce baiser … Mais hélas … Elle soupira en se secouant. Elle n'aimait pas Ray. Elle aimait … Oh non ! Pas ce rabat-joie … Pas ce pic à glace … Ce … Ce … « Ce beau gosse … » se mit-elle à penser en rougissant. Maintenant elle était sur, elle l'aimait. Elle en était certaine. Mais … Lui ne l'aimait plus ! Cet amour n'était pas réciproque … Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Cet amour d'enfance … Effacé de la mémoire de Kaï … Elle n'aurait jamais du le rencontré une deuxième fois. A ce fameux pont dans la ville de Tyson. Elle l'aurait oublié. Oh oui oublié … Mais c'était impossible maintenant. Il l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle l'aimait de tout son être … Hier, il les avait vu. Il est parti en vitesse. Pourquoi ? Elle en savait rien. Au moins … Elle avait dit à Ray qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle a été franche. Il l'a prit mal, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu. Il été blessé mais il avait comprit et lui avait dit qu'au moins il aimait le savoir. Qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle joue avec ses sentiments. Elle lui avait sourit et il avait posé un dernier baiser sur sa joue en partant, en sortant de la chambre. Elle était sur, il était triste …

Dans sa chambre, dans son lit, Ray, allongé, les bras sous la tête, repensait, comme Prue, à hier. Il avait mal au cœur. Celle qui avait appris à aimer, ne l'aimait pas. Il pensait pourtant le contraire. Il grogna et se retourna sur le coté. Mais pour qui son cœur était tourné ? Il se le demandait. Il voudrait savoir … « Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit Kaï … » Bizarre depuis hier, ce cher être innocent (et puis quoi encore ?) n'avait pas montré le bout de son museau. Il souffla. Il était parti en courant après les avoir vu … Encore plus bizarre … Pourquoi s'était enfuit ? Pour le baiser ? Parce qu'il a appris que Prue était son amie d'enfance ? Pff … Il en savait quedale ! Il s'en foutait un peu comme même … Il avait le vague à l'âme. Il était triste, seul, désemparé. Il avait aimé ce baiser ! Mais pas elle. Il se rappelait la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de la jeune fille. En rage, il frappa du poing son matelas. Il était fou d'elle … Il se redressa. Il devait l'oublier. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle en aimé sûrement un autre. Pourquoi se gâcher la vie pour ça ? Ca arrivait. C'était la vie. Mais si c'était cruel, il fallait assumer, un point c'est tout. Il avait pleins d'autres filles sur terre. Elle n'était pas la seule, bon Dieu ! Il devait absolument l'oublier ! Mais ce ne sera pas facile de refermer ses douloureuses cicatrices … Il décida de sourire et de voir la vie du bon coté et de pas se rembrunir. Il se leva et pensa à Kaï. Où était-il ? Il alla donc le chercher …

Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'il cherchait. Rien. Pas un signe du chat (Kaï). Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu comme même. Il rencontra Tyson et Max dans un couloir du château :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Kaï par hasard ?

-Le chat tigré et sournois ? fit Tyson d'un air dégoûté. Celui qui a déchiré mes magazines l'autre fois ?

-Celui encore qui a déchiré mes peluches hier matin ? continua Max. Non et heureusement !

Ray soupira :

-Je ne savais pas. Je croyais qu'il avait seulement déchiré les vêtements de Prue.

-Ben non comme tu vois !

-Bon j'ai compris, vous voulez pas chercher avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ho ne t'inquiètes pas ! fit Max en levant ses épaules. Il est sûrement dehors à chasser les papillons.

-Il serait revenu depuis le temps et … Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir …

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! s'exclama Tyson. Il reviendra ce midi car il aura certainement faim …

Midi approcha et ils se rendent tous dans la salle à manger. Ray et Prue n'étaient pas encore descendus. Françoise bavardait avec Daïchi et Kenny terminait quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Chambellan amena les plats sur la table et Tyson et Max allèrent se servir :

-… Tu as eu tort Tyson. fit une voix au moment où ce dernier enleva le couvercle du plat fumant. Kaï n'est toujours pas là.

Tyson arrêta son geste et tourna la tête vers … Prue :

-Et alors ? fit-il sans intérêt en se retournant pour se servir enfin.

-Ray et moi l'avons cherché sans succès et vu comment tu le déteste on se demandait …

-Pas plus que toi !

-Si je le cherche, c'est pas moi ... Toi par contre tu t'en fous et tu ne nous aides pas.

Tyson fit la moue :

-… C'est pas moi non plus … grogna-t-il dans ses dents.

-Pas moi non plus ! répliqua Max souriant.

-C'est vrai je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. fit Hilary.

-Pas vu non plus. dit Kenny.

-Moi et Françoise non plus. fit Daïchi.

-Bon … soupira Prue.

-On va le chercher ensemble ! s'écria Hilary. C'est Kaï comme même ! Et si il lui avait arrivé quelque chose ! Hein ? C'est votre capitaine !

Elle avait rajouté cette phrase en fixant Tyson et Max qui la bouche pleine avalèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de manger en poussant un gloups! effrayé … :

-Hilary n'a pas tort. admit Kenny. On doit aller le chercher !

-Je viens avec vous !!! s'écria Daïchi.

-Moi aussi … fit la voix fluette de Françoise.

Bien obligés, les deux goinfres posèrent leurs fourchettes en soupirant :

-Ca tombe toujours sur nous … firent-ils avec une moue horrible qui fit rire Françoise et Daïchi. Bon allez … Allons-y …

-Vous avez pas le choix … dit Prue en souriant.

« J'espère qu'il t'ai rien arrivé Kaï … pensa Prue triste. Et qu'on te retrouva … » Et ils partirent donc à sa recherche …

A y est ! Pas long non plus mais bon …

_Kaï : Ha … Vous allez pas me retrouvez …_

C'est ça ! C'est moi qui écris !

_Ray : Je suis pas triste qu'elle ne m'aime pas !_

C'est ça cause toujours …

_Tyson : J'ai pas envie de le retrouver ce rabat-joie de malheur …_

_Max : Ils nous ont coupé l'appétit en plus !!!_

Bah vous avez pas le choix comme dit Prue … Bon REWIEWS !!!

_Max et Tyson : Ouais Rewiews …_

_Daïchi : Plus d'entrain ! Comme ça : REWIEWS **please** !!!_


	12. retrouvailles et ronronnements !

Chalut !

_Tous : Salut …_

Wouha d'humeur !

_Tous : Pas tellement …_

D'accord …

_Tyson : Laissons là où il est celui-là !_

De qui ?

_Kaï : Ben moi idiote …_

Ha … Ben non !

_Kaï : Dommage …_

_Tyson : C'est clair …_

_Ray : Tyson !_

_Kaï et Tyson : Et ben quoi ?!!_

_Ray : …_

Choqué Ray !

_Ray : Il y a quoi non ? Ils sont tous les deux contre moi !_

Ha pas de chance …

_Max : Attends je vais te consoler Raynounet !_

_Ray : Arrête avec ce surnom débile !_

_Max : Mais chest si beau … _

_Ray : C'est ça …_

Bon Rewiews avant que ça parte en délire ! Qui veut faire les rewiews ? Kaï ?

_Kaï : Pourquoi moi ? Ray vas-y toi !_

_Ray : Non t'es le perso principal !_

_Kaï : Ce n'est pas une raison !_

_Max : Bon pas de jaloux ! Faites-en une chacun !_

Bonne idée Maxou !

_Max : J'en ai toujours des bonnes idées !_

Allez les ptits loups !

_Ray et Kaï : Hé !_

_Ray : Bon à moi : SNT59 … Ouais ils veulent l'abandonner … Ben connaissant Tyson … On comprends …_

_Tyson : Quoi ?_

_Ray : … Et … Pourquoi le rouspèter ? Il a rien fait de mal le pauvre ?!!_

Il le mérite non ?

_Kaï : Non pas du tout … Bon merci pour ta Rewiews … Qui au passant … Heu non rien …_

« Massue »

_Kaï : Heu … Luna115 … T'es pompon girls ? Rebsun te remercie pour encourager son perso … Pas moi parce que … C'est bon range ta massue toi ! Pourquoi ne pas me retransformer maintenant ? Tu me trouves mignon en chat ? Pff …_

Encore une fan !

_Kaï : Mouais … Ben j'espère pas qu'elle m'ai fait bouffé par un chien … Toute façon, elle a encore besoin de moi dans la fanfic … Et … Ben voilà la suite … Merci pour ta Rewiews … Chui obligé de le dire chui menacé par une énorme massue portée par une folle … AIEUUUHH !_

Voilà ! Tu te tais maintenant ! Merci pour vos Rewiews voilà la suite !!!

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles et ronronnement !

Ils partirent tous à sa recherche. Tyson et Max cherchèrent dans les étages. Hilary et Kenny au sous-sol. Daïchi et Françoise décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville en vélo au cas où et Ray et Prue dans le jardin …

-Bordel ! soupira Tyson en ouvrant la première porte d'un gigantesque couloir. On arrivera jamais à le retrouver dans ce dédale !

-Surtout si il cherche à nous fuir ! admets Max en regardant sous un meuble. Je parie que c'est ça qui fait ! Pff …

Dans la pièce, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs :

-Atchoum !

-A tes souhaits Ty' ! Il y a trop de poussières ici … A peine que tu soulève un drap qu'un nuage marron s'en échappe !

-Ouais …

Il passa près d'une penderie et enleva le drap :

-AAAA … Atchoum ! Pu … Haaa !!!

-Qu'est-ce qui … ? C'est quoi ce truc ??? Il est bizarre ce miroir !

Le reflet étrange du miroir cassé fit paniquer les garçons. Tyson regarda par-dessus son épaule :

-Merde il y a pourtant personne derrière moi … C'est quoi ce truc chelou … ?

-Ché pas mais il fait peur le reflet ! On dirait le fantôme d'une jeune femme … Ha ses yeux ont bougé !!!

-Quoi ??? Mais c'est chelou !!!

-J'ai peur ! Moi je sors !

-Moi aussi !!!

-RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écrièrent-ils en chœurs en sortant de la pièce.

Quand ils furent sortir, l'affreux fantôme disparu avec un rire satanique …

Dans sa cuisine, Chambellan préparait un somptueux gâteau aux chocolats. Espérant faire ramener le pauvre chat (Kaï). C'était à ce moment que les deux zigotos de services arrivèrent en sueur et essoufflés :

-Hé bien … On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, messieurs …

-Hé ben ça ! s'écria Tyson. Vous pouvez le dire !

-On était … Dans la chambre du deuxième étage et …

-La première ?

-Oui ! répondirent-ils en chœurs effrayés.

Chambellan rigola devant leur air paniqué :

-C'est la chambre où le fantôme de la jeune fille qui y est morte. expliqua-t-il. C'est une ancêtre à miss Delcamps. Toutes les maisons ancestrales de sorcières ont des fantômes. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Surtout ici ! Ils aiment faire peur aux vivants qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs … Ha ha ha !

Au sous-sol, insouciants de se que se passait en haut, Kenny et Hilary fouillaient partout :

-On ne le trouvera jamais … soupira la jeune fille. Il est malin …

-Ouais mais bon … Il serait déjà revenu non ?

-Certain c'est pas son genre de faire ça …

Prue parcoura le jardin. Les hauts arbres longeaient un chemin sinueux vers un vieil abri de jardin. Elle partit vers sa direction. Devant la porte, elle mit la main sur la poignée lentement, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais … Elle sentait qu'il était là derrière. A se cacher. La porte était à demi-ouverte. Elle l'ouvra en grand et pénétra dans le petit abri de bois pourri par le temps. Elle referma doucement la vieille porte grinçante. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Mais si elle prêtait l'oreille, elle entendait le faible bruit d'une respiration détendue. Comme si … Quelqu'un dormait ici. Elle avança et sourit devant la scène qui lui était offerte. Le joli chat tigré dormait profondément par terre. Faisant lever son ventre doucement. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, dormir aussi bien. Il était mignon en chat pensa-t-elle. Puis, en hésitant, elle approcha sa main timidement. Elle commença à le caresser tout doucement, craignant qu'il se réveille. Elle continua, prenant plaisir. Il était tout doux … Elle se sentait bien à le caresser … Tout à coups, un faible bruit remonta. Il ronronnait. Elle sourit. Il aimait ça aussi … Cela dura un long instant. Trop court aux goûts de tous les deux … Il se réveilla tout doucement et leva ses jolis yeux indigo vers elle (ché pas si ils sont indigo mais dans la saison 3 je pense). Elle lui sourit, il lui répondit. Mais il se redressa en vitesse en redressant ses poils. Il se souvenait encore pour hier :

-Kaï …

Il répondit en crachant :

-S'il te plait … Ne prends pas ce regard … Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coups ? Kaï …

« _Je te retourne la question idiote !_ ». Prue lut ses pensées, encore un de ses dons :

-Je me suis dit que … Je n'aimais pas te … t'emmerder … Tu t'en souviens pas ?

« _De quoi ? _»

-De ça.

Elle plaça une rose accroché à un collier, qui était sous son t-shirt, sur sa poitrine. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Kaï. Cette rose …

Il la reconnaissait. Des images au ralenti passaient dans sa tête …

-Tu me l'avais donné … Quand … Tu m'avais sauvé la vie dans le passé … Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois … Souviens-t-en ! Oh ! Ne me dis pas que Boris te l'a effacé aussi ?

« _Non … Je m'en souviens …_ »

Enfin, il reconnaissait que Prue avait un lien avec son amour d'enfance … Enfin de compte, ne sentait-il pas quelque chose en la voyant ? Il venait de comprendre. Sa jalousie, son pincement au cœur et sa stupide réaction en voyant Prue et Ray s'embrassaient le prouvaient. Mais c'était sur. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle embrassé le chinois ? Hein ? Trop de questions sans réponse encore une fois … :

-Kaï je t'en prie ! Ne t'en fuis plus ! Redevenons …

Elle réfléchissait. Oh non. Elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Il la rejetterait à coups sur. Elle est aussi trop fière pour lui avouer …

-Redevenons bons amis veux-tu ?

« _Tu me retransforme en humain ?_ »

-Non c'est pour me venger et … Ca ne te plait pas d'être en chat, vicieux ?

Il grogna.

« _Pour_ _déchirer les magazines ou les affreuses peluches de Max et Tyson, ça me plait …_ »

-Vicieux …

-PRUE ? TU L'AS RETROUVE ?

C'était Ray.

-Oui !!! cria-t-elle. Ici ! Dans la cabane !

Puis elle tourna vers Kaï :

-Fais semblant que c'était parce que tu me hais que tu t'es enfuit ok ? Sinon Ray va se demander quoi.

« _Pff … Ok_. »

Il était bien ou pas ?

_Tyson et Max : C'était quoi le spectre ?_

Mon imagination débordante !

_Tyson : Ben elle me fait peur ton « imagination débordante » …_

Ha ? Ben tant pis !

_Kaï : C'était laid …_

Toi je veux pas ton avis !

_Ray : Ca passe …_

Ha un qui approuve …

_Ray : … Mais je n'agis plus beaucoup là …_

Dommage ! Et normal … Tu tournes plus autour de Prue !

_Ray : Ha enfin !_

Pff … Bon prochain chapitre : Visite ! « Mon sauveur ! »

_Kaï : Ha quelqu'un vient me sauver ?_

Ouais et il faut deviner ! Je vous donne trois noms : - Miguel (voir version 3 de beyblade (grévolution))

Mikaël des Alls Stars

Et pour finir … Tala des bliz … je ne sais pu … Bon on va dire Démolition Boys parce que j'arrive pas à l'écrire leur nouveau nom.

_Kaï : Pff … T'es nulle !_

_Tyson : Bof … Je vois pas qui …_

_Ray : Moi un peu …_

_Hilary : Pareil … Je vois pas qui non plus !_

_Max : Moi je vois qui !_

_Daïchi : M'en fous mi …_

Bon allez REWIEWS !!!


	13. Visite ! Mon sauveur !

Voilà le douzième chapitre !

_Kaï : Kusa … La revoilà celle-là !_

Pas content de me voir ?

_Kaï : Non pas du tout …_

C'est gentil !

_Tyson : T'avais pas stage ces temps-si ?_

_Max : T'a trouvé le temps et le courage pour le faire ce chapitre ?_

Oui … Pourquoi ça vous étonne ?! Pff …

_Ray : Bon répond aux Rewiews !_

Bon d'accord ! Luna115 : Merci d'encourager encore et encore Prue, c'est vrai elle le mérite … Vu à qui elle a affaire …

_Kaï : Tu parles de moi là ?_

Ouais … Bon euh … Oui il lui a sauvé la vie … On se demande comment …

_Ray : Moi aussi !_

… Et oui il a intérêt de manier son cul pour lui avouer ses sentiments mais bon on a le temps … Ca se passera pas avant la fin de la fic …

_Kaï : Pff … Heureusement !_

Bon merci pour ta Rewiews voilà la suite !!!

_Kaï : Déjà ?_

Oui … Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Visite ! « Mon sauveur ! »

Deux semaines s'étaient passées. Les rapports de Prue et de Kaï s'étaient nettement arrangés depuis la dernière fois. Kaï prenait un vilain profit de sa situation pour faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Tyson et Max. Les peluches préférées du blondinet finissaient en lambeaux, les nouveaux magazines tant chéris par le bleuté finissaient eux sous la terre du jardin … Il ne faisait plus rien à Prue et cela stabilisait personne sauf … Ray. Qui voudrait tellement savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans l'abri de jardin. Il trouvait ça louche que Prue n'hurlait plus sur le chat (Kaï). Il voulait tellement savoir … Alors depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de suivre le chat en cachette. Mais rien de ce que pouvait faire le chat, ne pouvait lui apporter une réponse … Et cela l'enrageait …

Daïchi et Françoise s'entendaient de plus en plus au contraire d'Hilary et de Tyson. Ceux-ci se querellaient sans cesse sous l'air las de Kenny qui s'éclipsait souvent pour rejoindre une certaine fille niçoise rencontrait à la bibliothèque du centre. Prue était, elle aussi, las de les voir se chamailler à longueur de journée. Elle voulait les caser et au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas avoir ses nerfs craquer. Elle faisait n'importe quoi. Les laisser seuls dans une pièce à regarder un film romantique, les avait amener à une soirée dansante, au passage, elle les avait même poussait l'un dans l'autre pour qu'ils dansent. Mais tout ça sans grand succès. Ils s'étaient dénigrés toute la soirée en allant danser chacun de leur coté avec quelqu'un d'autre … Elle soupira et s'écroula dans son lit. Mais elle avait devinait autre chose. L'attitude de Ray. Il avait changé. Il suivait toujours Kaï, n'importe où il allait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien … Commençait-il à avoir des soupçons sur elle et Kaï ? Hum … Elle espérait que non …

Le chat soupira. Il lui avait enfin échappé. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Il était bizarre ces temps-ci le chinois ! Il s'assit face à une porte et ferma les yeux … Bon, il lui avait échappé mais c'était sur il le retrouvera. Il était pas si discret que ça toute compte fait … Il ouvra les yeux et découvrit qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte de chambre de Prue. Il eut un sourire en coin … D'un bond, il sauta et avec ses pattes, appuya sur la poignet … (1)

Prue était rentré dans la salle de bain. Sure que personne n'oserait entrer (elle rêvait) elle ne ferma pas complètement la porte …

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche … Elle ouvra les robinets, l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau blanche et douce. Insouciante, elle prenait sa douche, sans penser qu'un affreux et vilain sournois entrer très très discrètement dans la pièce …

Ray était dans le couloir et chercher où pourrait être son capitaine. _Il m'a échappé ! Où est-il maintenant … ? Hein ?_ Il remarqua la porte de chambre de Prue ouverte. Curieux, il entra dans la chambre. Un bruit d'eau se faisait entendre dans la pièce à coté … _Elle prends sa douche … Bizarre qu'elle laisse non seulement sa porte de chambre ouverte ainsi que celle de la salle de bain … Surtout qu'elle est en train de prendre sa douche … Hum …_ Il entra comme persuader de quelque chose …

Le chat (Kaï) se rinçait l'œil et semblait saigner du nez (2) … Prue ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Elle lavait ses cheveux …

Ray poussa la porte et entra … Il aperçu le chat et faillit sauter sur lui mais il se stoppa. La vue lui fit saigner du nez … (encore un ! Pervers !) Prue avait fini de se laver et ferma le robinet. Le chat prit enfin réalité et vit Ray. D'un coup il s'en alla en courant. Ray ne fit attention car il était encore dans un autre monde … Prue sortit, les yeux fermés, profitant encore de la chaleur de la douche sans s'apercevoir de la présence masculine … Elle prit sa serviette à tâtons et s'en recouvrit. Elle ouvra enfin les yeux et manqua de s'évanouir. Ray ouvra la bouche mais la referma … La moutarde monta au nez de Prue … Attention fermons nous les oreilles …

-J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi Ray !!!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle indignée. PERVERS SORS IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE TE TUES !!!!!!!!!!

Les hurlements de Prue firent sursauter tout le monde dans le château. Les murs de ce dernier vibraient au son de la voix tonitruant de Prue …

-T'as pas honte Ray ! s'écria Prue à peine calmée et habillée dans un des fauteuils du grand salon. Tu portes tous tes actes sur ce pauvre Kaï !

-Tu n'aurais pas dis ça avant !

Prue ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta d'une moue muette.

-Bon on se calme ! fait joyeusement Max. Ray a peut-être raison, Prue !

-Mouais …

-Il se passerait pas quelque chose entre Prue et Kaï en ce moment ? fit Tyson et Prue se mit en colère.

-Mais là ferme ! Imbécile ! Et toi avec Hilary !

-Là ferme toi-même !

-Je t'em …

-Miss ? fit la voix de Chambellan en entrant dans la salle.

-Oui ?

-Quelqu'un vient d'arriver !

-Qui ??? se demandèrent tous en se levant.

Un jeune homme entra et le chat (Kaï) leva vers lui des yeux étonnés … Ainsi que Prue …

Bon je vous coupe sur un bon moment là ? Mouhaha !!

_Ray : C'est pas drôle !_

Si si ! Regarde j'en ris !

_Ray : Pff …_

Bon à vous de deviner qui c'est ! Lol sinon attendait le prochain chapitre …

_Kaï : Mouais on a pas le choix …_

(1) : Vous avez déjà vu la série américaine avec un ado transformé en chien ? Il adore ouvrit les portes avec ses pattes … Dommage je me rappelle le nom de la série ! Si vous savez dites le moi !

_Kaï : Pff …_

(2) : J'espère que vous voyez la scène lol ! Ca me fait rire moi !

_Kaï : Pas moi …_

_Tyson : Elle est aussi belle que ça pour qu'ils se mettent tous à saigner du nez ?_

_Ray et Kaï : Aussi belle que tu ne le pense …_

_Tyson : Ha … ?_

Ouais. Bon Rewiews please !!! Ca fait rien de mal !

_Kenny : Sur !_

_Daïchi et Françoise : REWIEWS !!!!!!!_

Toujours en forme ces deux-là !


	14. Discussion

Salut !!! Ca va ? Moi ça va super mieux lol !

_Kaï : On se demande pourquoi autant d'enthousiasme …_

Et toi pourquoi autant de méchanceté ...

_Kaï : … Et je le vaux bien …_

C'est ça … Bon rewiews ! Ha !!! J'en ai eu trois cette fois … (se frotte les mains) Contente ! Lol !

_Ray : Bon faut que tu te calmes …_

_Kaï : Ouais ! Elle me fait peur là …_

Hi hi !

_Tyson : Pourquoi t'as l'air si contente ? Kaï va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ?_

_Kaï : Quoi ??? Non non tais-toi !_

Euh … Les stages sont finis, retour ly … Arg ! Pas ça !

_Kaï : Me disais aussi …_

_Ray : … Encore une qui déteste l'école …_

Ben faut faire avec ! Au moins on dort sur les tables alors qu'en stage tu bosses !

_Tyson : Sur ! Vive l'école !_

Venant de toi ça me fait peur … Mais bon …

_Ray : Rewiews !_

Pressé comme d'hab … Ben tiens tu t'es proposé ! Au boulot !

_Ray : Kusa … Bon euh … SNT59 … Un baiser Kaï/Prue ?! _

_Kaï : Mais t'es malade !!!_

Bon tu te calmes ! Bientôt bientôt ! (se frotte à nouveau les mains) Hi hi ! Continue !

_Ray : Euh ouais … Tu le prêtes seulement pour sa fanfic ? Pff … Fallait pas le prêter du tout, oui !_

Tais-toi !

_Ray : Euh … Merci pour ta rewiews … Lira.Hiwatari. Merci de suivre cette fanfic qui selon moi …_

Tais-toi on veut pas ton avis !

_Ray : … Ok pas grave … Et pour sa question … Pour l'ado transformé en chien …_

Merci !!! Je m'en souvenais plus lol ! J'adorais cette série !!! Il faisait trop rire ! Merci encore pour ta rewiews ! Heureuse qu'elle te plaise !

_Ray : Euh … Pas normale cette fille …_

C'est de moi que tu parles là ?

_Kaï : Oui et il en est content ! Je pense pareil !_

(Massue)

_Kaï : Aieuhh !_

_Ray : Bon finissons avec Luna115. Oui c'est injuste qu'elle nous coupe à un moment crucial qui en plus … C'est … Comment dire ?_

… L'élément réparateur ?

_Ray : Oui voilà ! Celui qui va enfin sauver Kaï de ce sort stupide !_

Pff …

_Ray : Moi pervers ? Mais non ! C'est elle qui …_

Qui ?

_Ray : Euh rien … Rien du tout ! Bon et si tu sais qui c'est, Luna115, c'est normal c'est facile à trouver !_

Ha bon ?

_Ray : Ouais …_

Alors c'est qui ?

_Ray : …_

Ha tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas ! Réfléchis avant de parler, baka ! Bon merci pour ta rewiews voilà la suite tant attendue !

_Tous : ENFIN !_

Enfin quoi ?

_Hilary : Enfin on va savoir !_

Heu ouais, lol … Bon bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 (porte malheur ce chiffre lol) : Discussions.

Prue n'en revenait pas. Ni Kaï. Ni même tous ceux qui était dans la salle. Devant eux, se tenait Tala Ivanov. Kaï sortit le premier de sa stupeur et sauta dans les bras de celui-ci. Ce dernier leva le chat et le fixa de ses yeux indigo :

-C'est qui ce chat ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

Il regarda Prue comme une extra-terrestre :

-Pas contente de me voir ?

-Bien sur que je suis contente de te voir mais … Je ne pensais pas te voir venir …

-Ha ! Hé ben … Tu me manquais !

-C'est ça ! Idiot …

-C'est vrai et … Je voulais voir Kaï … Il est où ?

Tout le monde dans la salle eu une goutte sur la tempe y comprit Kaï … Enfin il ne sait pas, ce n'est pas sa faute hein ?

-… Dans tes bras … répondit Prue et Tala eut un drôle de regard.

-Hein ?

Désespérée, Prue souffla :

-Je l'ai transformé en chat …

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh la la ! Parce que …

-Oh j'ai bien fait venir ! Il se passe des choses très intéressantes quand je ne suis pas là ! Ce cher Kaï en a profité …

-Tu parle profiter … fit Prue. Il m'en a fait de toutes les couleurs !

-Tu t'es énervée une fois de plus et … Tu … Tu as exercé sur lui tes divins dons de magie …

-Et ouais …

-Quel accueil nous te faisons Tala ! fit Tyson en s'approchant et lui serra la main. Ca va ? T'as fait bon voyage ?

-Ouais ouais ! Salut Max, salut Ray ! Et vous ? Kenny … Hilary …

Tous lui serrèrent la main et la jeune fille lui fit la bise :

-Ca va ça va ! Mais Prue … C'est la folie !

-Hum Prue …

Prue soupira. Tout allait de mal en pis. Et son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Parler, avouer, ne lui feraient pas de mal ! Elle releva enfin la tête en lui lançant un triste regard. Il comprit. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis qu'ils ont 8 ans au moins. Il le voyait. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était triste. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Il lui sourit, les autres le fixèrent étonnés. Hilary, elle, pas tellement. Elle savait que Tala et Prue s'entendaient à merveille. Pas plus que Brian et Prue mais c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Des vrais et bons meilleurs amis. Mais aussi c'était rare que Tala sourie. C'était exclusivement pour Prue. D'un vrai et sincère sourire :

-Tala ?

-Hum ?

-Tu … Je peux te parler seule à seul ? Allons … Nous promener sur la promenade des anglais. On sera tranquille …

Il hocha la tête en descendant le chat (Kaï) à terre. Ce dernier eut un drôle de regard. Mêlés de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Il avait toujours été jaloux de Tala. Il le sentait toujours trop prêts de Prue …

Les gens marchaient sans s'arrêter, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bonheur se sentait. Mais le cœur de Prue n'était pas à la gaîté du moment … Tala le voyait en marchant à ses cotés. Il sentait qu'elle allait lui avouer quelque chose … Quelque de dur, de lourd. Qui pesait sur son cœur. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant les marches où les gens descendaient pour aller sur la plage de galet. Ils descendirent et elle l'emmena vers son coin préféré. Ce coin où elle aimait se réfugier. Ils s'y assirent. Une légère brise passa. Un court instant dura. Puis Prue s'éclaircit la voix :

-Tu t'en souviens aussi de cette rose …

Elle prit son collier dans ses mains :

-Ouais. Fit-il bizarrement mal à l'aise. C'est Kaï qui te l'a offerte. Pourquoi ?

-Je … En faite …

-Oui ? Tu l'aimes pu j'espère. Il te déteste. Enfin toi aussi à voir. Sinon … Tu ne l'aurais pas transformé n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un lourd silence :

-… Non je l'aime encore.

Tala la fixa sans rien comprendre :

-Non ! Tu … Tu … Tu l'aimes … Encore ? Non Prue …

-Oh si … Et ça me fait mal, tu ne peux pas comprendre … Tala … Que faut-il que je fasse ? Faut-il … Que je l'oublie ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales. Il la fixa triste. Non seulement pour elle mais … Pour lui-même. Il l'aimait aussi ! Il ne s'en avait aperçu lors du dernier championnat. Mais elle était déjà parti sans qu'il ne puisse le lui avouer … Il la fixa dans les yeux, s'approcha d'elle. Les mots sentirent tous seuls sans avoir réfléchi … :

-Oublie-le … Aime moi … Je t'aime …

Prue n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Tala lui avouait son amour pour elle. Elle paniquait. Sans savoir pourquoi … Les lèvres de Tala s'approchaient … Tout doucement … Mais si vite pour elle ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait, malheureusement, aucuns sentiments pour lui. Tout se passé comme avec Ray. Il l'allait l'embrassait, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Elle attendit. Rien. Elle ouvra les yeux :

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne peux pas te forcer, désolé.

-C'est moi qui est désolée, Tala ! Attends !

Il s'était levé, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches :

-Tu aimes peut-être Kaï mais j'ai un conseil à te donner …

-Quoi ?

Elle le fixa étrangement :

-… Fais attention. Ne te brûle pas les ailes. Il ne t'aime pas …

Puis il s'en alla. Elle eut un moment de flottement. Elle se leva ensuite et partit à sa suite troublée par cette phrase …

Court mais j'aime bien !

_Kaï : Ouais bof ça tourne plus sur Tala là …_

Sur ce chapitre !

_Ray : Franchement j'aurais pas pensé à lui …_

_Hilary : Pareil …_

Vous etes nuls ! Je parie que mes chers lecteurs eux ouais ! Surtout Luna115 ! Hein ?

_Kenny : Bon sinon Rewiews !_

_Tala : Je me demande ce que je fous là moi … Entouré de fous …_

_Ray : De chat surtout ! C'est à qui ceux qui nous entourent ?_

Ils ne sont que deux et ce sont des chatons !

_Ray : Tu parles ! Ils sont grands pour des « chatons » !_

Oh ils ont entre trois et quatre mois !

_Ray : Ils font comme même des dégâts ! Aïe ! Mais ils font mal surtout !_

Ce sont mes muses ! Kaïra et Capucine !

_Hilary : Elle est mimi ! Capucine !!!_

_Tyson : Pff ! Je hais les chats maintenant !!! Mais dégagez bordel ! Ils sont dans mes pattes !_

Bon leurs fait pas mal ! Laissez des Rewiews please !!! Merci !


	15. Chantage où tt le monde gagne !

Salut ! Bon ben v'là le 14 ème chapitre !

_Kaï : Malheureusement !_

Ouais mais te plaint pas, ta sentence va être bientôt levé mon gaillard !

_Kaï : Ha ? Super !_

Bon j'ai eu une seule rewiews …

_Hilary : Pas de chance …_

_Ray : Et alors ?_

Bon j'envoie deux chapitres en même temps. Celui-ci étant assez court. Même plus que les autres !

_Max : Ca se voit !_

_Tyson : Ha … Pas faux !_

Et … Et voilà ! Luna115 : Merci pour ta rewiews ! Et ouais t'es trop forte ! Plus forte que ce bel idiot de chinois …

_Ray : C'est de moi que tu parles là ?_

Non au saint Nicolas ! A toi ! Bécasse ! Oui et qui d'autre que ce bon vieux Talinounet chéri hein ???

_Tala : Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !_

Mais je t'aime …

_Tala : Pas moi !_

Dommage ! Attention à toi dans ma fic !

_Tala : Arg j'ai peur !_

T'as intérêt ! Bon … Le baiser entre Tala et Prue ? Se concrétiser ? Ouais bof … Je ne vois pas mon Talinouchet avec Prue … Avec quelqu'un d'autre peut-être …

_Tala : Ha non !!!_

Tais-toi … Et c'était trop court ? Le 15 ème sera légèrement moins court …

_Ray : Ha bon ?_

Ouais … Bon ! Sinon bonne lecture des deux chapitres !

Chapitre 14 : Chantage où tout le monde gagne !

Les paroles de Tala résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Prue observait la lune par sa fenêtre, triste. Il lui avait avoué son amour pour elle mais lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait que Kaï. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait bien, comme avec Ray. Heureusement, cela n'avait rien changé à leur amitié et Tala accepta de rester dormir au château. Il lui avait prévenu que le reste de son équipe allait arriver demain après-midi. Là, il dormait avec le chat (Kaï). Elle, elle ne dormait pas. Les paroles de Tala la tenaient réveillée. Elle soupira et bailla. Elle était fatiguée. Demain elle allait revoir Brian, son petit frère au figuré bien sur. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était comme un frère pour elle. Il l'avait toujours soutenu et n'arrêtait pas à chaque fois qu'il la voyait de lui sauter dessus. Elle devait se reposer. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas triste. Sinon il voudrait savoir ce qu'elle a. Et fera tout pour la réconforter ou soit l'aider. Elle se coucha en boule dans son lit et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve …

Le jour se leva au château. Tout le monde se réveilla dans le coltard. Tyson et Max mangèrent le petit déjeuner machinalement, Hilary buvait son jus de fruit la tête bien pensive et Ray bailla fortement ainsi que Kenny. Prue arriva en traînant des pieds, toujours en pyjamas :

-T'es la dernière arrivée et t'es encore en pyjamas ! s'esclama Françoise en arrivant derrière elle avec Daïchi. Il est dix heures !

-Seulement ? bailla fortement Prue en se servant en céréales. J'aurais du rester plus longtemps au lit !

-Paresseuse ! s'écria Tala en entrant avec le chat à ses talons. Je pourrais te parler quand tu seras réveillé ?

-Chui réveillée …

-Mouais si tu le dis … Prend une douche, je t'attends au sous-sol.

Puis il prit un pain au chocolat et sortit de la salle en le mangeant devant l'air ahuris et curieux de Prue …

Prue descendit les marches vers le sous-sol. Elle était enfin en forme et se demandait de quoi voulait parler Tala. Elle le retrouva assis à un banc près d'une grande arène en train de refaire sa toupie :

-Bon tu veux parler de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

-De Kaï.

Elle le fixa incrédule :

-De ce qu'on a parler hier ?

-Non du sort que tu lui as jeté. Retransforme-le.

-Ha ha ! Bonne blague ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!

-Non pas le moins du monde …

Il lui expliqua le chantage …

Elle était tentée. Elle voulait vraiment mais elle hésitait. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son supplice allait prendre fin. Le chantage que lui avait proposé Tala la tentait énormément, elle allait le faire. Elle allait le retransformer pour son bonheur et pour celui des autres …

-Tala ? fit-elle en arrivant dans le salon. J'ai réfléchis.

Tout le monde leva la tête, curieux :

-J'accepte de le retransformer. Mais seulement avec ton chantage …

Tala sourit. Les autres les fixaient se demandant quoi. Le chat (Kaï) quant à lui, ses poils se hissèrent : _De quel chantage parle-t-elle … Hum … J'ai peur …_


	16. Ha Enfin je redeviens humain!

Chapitre 15 : « Ha ! Enfin je redeviens humain ! »

-Bon approches Kaï ! Qu'on en finisse ! Tu ne veux comme même pas resté ainsi ?

Prue semblait pressée d'en finir. Le chat approcha doucement :

-Un humain tu étais jadis, humain tu redeviendras aujourd'hui !

La formule marcha et une épaisse fumée entoura le chat. La fumée disparue petit à petit et le jeune homme réapparut :

-Content de te revoir en humain ! s'écria Tala en lui serrant la main. Tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi !

-Tu as raison, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Il fixa là où était la jeune fille à l'instant mais elle était déjà partit. Sa voix retentit de la salle à coté :

-C'est l'heure de manger ! Allez à table bande de mollusque et de goinfre !

-Attends un peu Prue !!! cria Max en courant avec Tyson vers la cuisine.

-Ha ils ne changeront jamais … soupira Hilary en croisant les bras. Bon allons-y …

L'après-midi s'entama quand ils descendirent tous au sous-sol. L'équipe de Tala était enfin arrivée. Brian avait sauté sur Prue et là, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il la baratinait avec des choses inutiles styles : la dernière meuf qu'il avait eu ou encore la relation Ian/spencer. Elle lança sa toupie jaune éclatant dans l'arène en soupirant :

-Tiens ! Bonne idée faisons un match ! s'écria Brian en lançant la sienne. On va voir comment ton spectre à évoluer depuis la dernière fois !

-Non c'est moi ! cria Tala en lançant sa propre toupie.

-Débile c'est avec moi qu'elle va faire ce match ! intervint Kaï devant la stupeur des autres.

Pour ne faire pas de jaloux, Prue décida de reprendre sa toupie mais une toupie couleur violette s'interposa et fit éjecter les toupies des garçons :

-Quoi ??? crièrent-ils en chœur en reprenant leurs toupies. Qui a fait ça ?

-Moi … Contents de me revoir ?

Une ombre s'approcha puis trois autres avec un rire à glacer le sang. Un seul nom planait sur les lèvres crispées de Prue :

-Audrey …

-Prue … Tu n'as changé. Toujours la même petite idiote d'autrefois !

-Audrey. Dégage.

-Kaï ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me recevoir ainsi …

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? demanda froidement Brian.

-Et alors crâne d'œuf ? Et toi ? Je te retourne ta stupide question !

-Va voir ailleurs Audrey … fit Tala le visage caché. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici …

-Je sais … Je sais … Mais …

-Mais ?

-Tout d'abord, je suis ici pour te défier, Prue. Et … Je vous présente quand même ma précieuse équipe. Les Darkgirls. En première, Betty, puis Clarisse et en dernière … Sophia.

Les trois filles ricanèrent en montrant leurs toupies :

-Acceptes tu mon défi gamine ?

Prue serra les poings :

-Bien sur !

Elle reprit sa toupie et la mit sur son lanceur doré :

-Quand tu veux !

-Prue ! cria Tala. Ne marche pas dans son jeu !

Mais Prue et Audrey ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de les stopper. Elles lancèrent leurs toupies exactement en même temps :

-Petit cœur ! cria Prue.

-Crypton !!!

Les spectres sortirent aussitôt de leurs médaillons. Petit cœur était un énorme dragon vert entouré de boules de feux. Crypton était l'effigie du faucheur (la mort). Audrey était une fille mesquine et sans courage. Elle ressemblait à son spectre de ce coté là sinon elle avait les cheveux fort bleus tirant sur le violet et les yeux marron :

-Crypton !!! appela-t-elle de nouveau. La fauche de la mort, maintenant !

-Petit cœur évite !

Le dragon légendaire évita de peu la fauche. _Si elle touche mon spectre c'est foutue. Il faut que je trouve absolument une solution et vite !_ :

-Petit cœur attaque de la boule de feu géante …

-Encore la même attaque ? Tu ne sais faire que ça ma parole !

-Et toi ?!!

-Moi elle détruit alors que toi c'est à peine si elle blesse !

-Grr … _Réfléchis …_

-Une blonde n'a pas de cerveau comme on dit ! Tu en es la preuve parfaite !

_Tais-toi …_ pensa Kaï en serrant les poings et en suivant le match des yeux où les toupies s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit terrible. _Prue est mieux que toi et j'en suis sure ! Prue ressaisis-toi bordel ! Bats cette … Cette vantarde !_

-Prue ! cria Tala. Tu peux l'avoir ! Ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus !

Prue à cette remarque, reprit ses esprits. Elle allait utiliser ses nouvelles attaques qu'elle a tant appliqué pour les réussir :

-Petit cœur rentre dans ta toupie ! cria-t-elle. Angélus ! Montre-toi !

Le deuxième spectre qu'enfermait sa toupie sortit. Un superbe ange étira ses ailes d'un bleu irréel :

-Le fameux spectre ange … murmura Audrey puis leva la voix. Je ne vois pas en quoi cet ange pacifique et sans pouvoir quelconque va servir pour éjecter mon spectre !

-Là ferme … Angélus ! Le saut de l'ange maintenant !

-Quoi ? Quand as-tu …

L'ange leva un sceptre doré et envoya un vent blanc sur le faucheur qui emporté dans un tourbillon n'arriva pas à s'en sortir :

-Merde ! Crypton sort de là bordel ! La fauche de la mort !

La fauche coupa le vent qui s'arrêta :

-Idiote ! Ca n'a rien fait ! Trouve autre chose !

-Angélus ! Le sabre de l'espoir !

-Quoi ?

Les attaques répétées d'Angélus sur Crypton affaiblirent peu à peu le faucheur au grand malheur d'Audrey qui n'arrivait plus à éviter :

-Merde les filles ! A moi !

-Tu vas tricher ?! s'écria Prue et Kaï en même temps. Sale …

Les trois filles lancèrent leurs toupies et se dirigèrent toutes vers l'ange :

-Sale garce comment tu peux … commença Prue.

Les toupies faillirent l'éjecter mais trois autres toupies, bleue, noire et rouge foncèrent vers elles dans l'arène se mettant devant celle de Prue …


	17. Soupçons

Bon voilà le 16 ème chapitre ! Mon préféré peut-être … Le chiffre 16 est mon favori alors …

_Kaï : Ouais bon encore 4 chapitres c'est ça que tu veux insinué ?_

Toi tu insinues ! Après tu seras tranquille !!!

_Kaï : Bien raisonné … Ca nous fera de belles vacances …_

_Ray : Des longues en plus ! Plus te voir un bon bout temps avant ta prochaine fameuse idée farfelue de fanfic !_

_J'en trouverais encore ! Et je vous ferais passer de mauvais moments ! Faites moi confiance bande de mauvais bougres !_

_Tyson : Vous auriez pas du vous taire vous ? Pff …_

_Max : Il a pas tort !!!_

_Ray : Ouais bon … Réponds à tes Rewiews …_

_Kaï : La dernière fois que t'as dit ça elle s'est empressée pour que tu le face alors tais toi ! En plus il y en a trois !_

Tiens vous vous etes mis volontaires ça m'étonne de vous …

_Kaï et Ray : Quel ironie …_

Allez au boulot les beaux gosses !

_Kaï : Mouais merci Ray je te revoudrais ça … Bon je commence alors … ajira … Nouvelle ?_

T'occupes ! Continue !

_Kaï : Euh … C'est marrant ? Mouais bof … Si tu le dis ! Un peu à l'eau de rose ? Ouais peut-être … L'auteuse ces temps si est un peu trop romantique c'est pour ça …_

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans baka !

_Ray : C'est pas ces temps si c'est toujours avec elle …_

Mais là ferme un peu on a pas …

_Ray : … Demandé mon avis je sais à force …_

_Kaï : … Tu les trouves super les nouveaux chapitres ? Ben normal ! Chui redevenu humain enfin ! Chui le meilleur …_

Bon arrête de te venter t'es pire que Tyson !

_Tyson : Quoi ?_

_Ray : Bon merci pour ta Rewiews ajira ! Passons à la deuxième ! Luna115 ! Une bonne bataille s'annonce mouais si on peut dire … _

_Tala : Tu parles avec ces deux-là, il n'a pas beaucoup d'action !_

De qui tu parles ? De Prue et d'Audrey ?

_Tala : Ouais …_

_Ray : Je peux continuer sans qu'on m'interrompre ? Tiens pour la peine Tala tu feras la dernière !_

Hé !!! C'est moi qui choisis !

_Ray : Ben tant pis c'est fait, pas de jaloux ! Dommage qu'elle l'a retransformé, ben moi je trouve pas … Ce qu'il va dire ? J'espère qui va la rejeter on va rire !_

_Ray ! La massue t'a vu ?_

_Ray : Euh oui bon c'est bon je dis pu de connerie ! Bon merci pour ta Rewiews ! Des réponses t'en trouveras dans ce chapitre sois dans l'autre ... Bon Tala ! A ton tour ! Qu'on en finisse !_

_Tala : Bon euh … SNT59 … C'est quoi le chantage ? (a un air mauvais avec un affreux sourire mesquin à faire peur) A toi de voir dans le dernier chapitre … Et … Les chapitres sont super ? C'est normal chui dedans !_

Mais quel vantard celui là ! Même pire que l'autre caïd ! Bon merci de ta rewiews SNT59 merci à tous de suivre ma fic !!! Voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 16 : Soupçons.

Audrey n'en revenait pas et bouillonnait sur place. Elle avait reconnu les toupies. Elle n'était pas la seule. Prue aussi. Les trois toupies éjectèrent les trois autres et la violette qui retomba dans la main de sa propriétaire en rage. Les toupies « sauveuses » sortirent de l'arène et furent récupéré par trois jeunes filles qui sortirent de l'ombre. Prue leur sourit. La première, les cheveux courts blonds attaché en couettes leva ses doigts en signe de victoire, la mine joyeuse. La deuxième, les cheveux mi-long noir, ne sourit point et avait l'air las du comportement de son amie et la dernière, les cheveux long rouge coiffé style Tyson surtout la franche lançait des regards méprisant à Audrey et son équipe :

-Vous ! Je vais vous massacrez ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

-On avait autant le droit que toi et ton affreuse équipe de connes. fit calmement la rouquine. Maintenant vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Pff … Tu m'énerves Kaïra … Tu te crois forte mais … La prochaine fois, Prue, je t'aurais !

-Toujours le même slogan … soupira Leslie, celle aux cheveux de jais. Dégage.

-Ouais fous le camps miss je suis la plus belle du monde ! répliqua Erika, la blonde.

-Tais-toi ! Les filles ! On y va ! Ne nous laissons pas une minute de plus se faire traiter pas des moins que rien ! Kaï ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec des connes mon chou ?

Le chou en question croisa les bras :

-Vas te faire voir.

Audrey n'en revenait pas et en descendant les marches elle en loupa une à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Elle se ramassa à terre, tête première. Tout le monde ria meme son équipe :

-Putain !!! Arrêtez de rire ! Aidez moi !!!

Elles arrêtèrent de rire et l'aidèrent enfin à se relever. Elle était dans un triste état et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Prue se contenait de rire :

-Ris. On verra bien qui rira la dernière !

Puis elle partit, ses chaussures en mains, son équipe aux basques … Tout le monde rigolait encore à sa sortie. Puis tous commentèrent ce match à leur façon :

-Tu as progressé Prue ! s'écria Tala. Félicitation !

-Je dois le reconnaître. Fit Kaï et Prue se retourna étonnée. Tu as été formidable.

-T'écorche pas la langue pour rien. répliqua-t-elle. Bon on continue à s'entraîner ?

-Bien sur ! s'écria Tyson. Allez ! Un match Max ?

-Mais bien sur cher ami ! Tout de suite !

-Merci les filles de m'avoir sauvé « à temps ».

-De rien, miss ! fit Kaïra. J'avais un compte à régler avec Audrey et son équipe de phoque …

-Ouais et aussi … dit Leslie. Fallait bien qu'on se retrouve à nouveau ! Les Lightgirls ne sont rien sans toi tu le sais !

-C'est sur ! s'écria Erika en serrant Prue dans ses bras. T'es la meilleure …

-Et t'as fortement progressé ! fit Leslie avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Angélus pouvait faire ça ! répliqua Kaïra avec un sourire.

-Ouais sur …

-Comment ça va les meufs depuis le temps ? demanda Tala en s'approchant avec Brian et Kaï.

-Salut les mecs ! s'écria seule Erika.

-'Lut. fit seulement Leslie et Kaïra. Ca va.

-Ha vous nous avez manqué ... dit Brian.

-Pas touche minouche ! recula Kaïra et le poussa aussi.

-Depuis le temps … continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Faut en profiter …

-Un poing dans la tronche ça te dit ? Ou un coup de pied là où je pense ?

-Oh la la … Rabat-joie !

-Laisse-la Brian … fit Tala. Je peux te parler Prue ?

-Seule à seul ? s'écria Erika curieuse.

-Ouais sans écouteuse de porte !

-Je boude là …

-Ben boude la goinfre !

-Leslie !!!

Pendant que Leslie embêtait Erika, Kaï regardait du coin de l'œil Tala emmenait Prue à l'écart._ De quoi veut-il lui parler ? Punaise ! Je ne peux plus supporter de les voir ensemble comploter ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il n'arrête pas de la monopoliser ! Je deviens grave !_ Kaïra remarqua le petit jeu de Kaï :

-Alors cousin ça va ?

Il leva vers elle des yeux meurtriers :

-Chui pas ton cousin …

-Je sais et heureusement.

-… T'es juste ma petite cousine ok ?

-Ouais malheureusement … Bon je te pose une question ! Ca va ?

Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Le moindre signe, elle le voyait tout de suite. Et le pire c'était qu'elle avait presque le même caractère :

-T'es fous d'elle je parie … Avoue !

Horrifié, il la prit par le cou, passa sous l'air suspicieux de Leslie et Erika qui se demandaient quoi, et la plaqua contre un mur du fond de la salle :

-Tais-toi bon sang !!!

-Ha je le savais ! Hi hi !

-C'est pas drôle idiote ! Bon d'accord je l'avoue, je suis fous d'elle et le fait …

-… Le fait de voir Tala et Prue ensemble ça t'enrage ! Je te comprends !

-Ha ouais ?

-Je vais t'avouer un truc mais faut pas t'aille le dire ok ?

-Ok pareil pour ce que tu sais sur moi et Prue.

-Bien …

-Raconte.

-Ok … Je suis amoureuse de Tala.

-Quoi ??? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis … Le dernier championnat.

-Ha … Ok. Je peux te dire une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Lui et Prue ont fait un chantage à mon sujet. Je retrouve ma forme humaine …

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu baraguine ?

-T'as manqué un épisode toi …

-Normal je viens d'arriver ! Raconte !

Il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Etonnée et surprise, elle se mit à rire ce qui étonna tout le monde dans la salle. Prue et Tala se tournèrent et les fixèrent étrangement. Kaï soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. _Putain quelle guigne ! Elle se fait remarquer avec son rire !_ :

-Bon arrête !

-Je peux pas ! Chui morte de rire ! Toi en chat ! C'est mimi ! Je m'en veux d'avoir pas pu venir plutôt !

-Bon c'est bon ! Remets toi ! Tout le monde ici présent te prend pour une folle ! J'ai honte de ma petite cousine maintenant !

-Ok je me calme … Mais toi … En chatounet ! C'est trop chou ! On en voudrais deux des comme toi en chat ! Bon …

-Ils ont fait un chantage …

-Quel genre … ?

Elle regarda au-dessus de l'épaule à Kaï et fit soudain une affreuse tête :

-Tu crois …

-Je crois pas, je suis sur.

-Connaissant Tala …

-Ouais je sais, Kaïra. C'est pour ça que je me demande ce que ça peut être …

-Gloups … Ha non !

-Et si …

- … Je n'espère pas …

Voilà !

_Kaï : Pourquoi j'avoue une connerie pareille ?_

Parce que !

_Tyson : Ha trop bien quant elle se casse la figure !_

_Max : Sur j'en ris encore !_

_Tyson : Elles ont l'air super les autres filles !_

Pas touche toi je te case avec Hilary !

_Tyson : Poise pas de chance, je me coltine miss je sais tout …_

_Hilary : Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?_

_Ray : J'espère que moi tu ne vas pas me caser avec l'une d'elles surtout la blonde surexcitée qui n'arrête pas de me faire les yeux doux !!!_

Peut-être … Si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un mec …

_Ray : Pourquoi pas ! Pas avec une folle dégénérée pareille !_

Ouais bon t'es jamais content … Bon Rewiews ! S'il vous plait !

_Kenny : Ouais REWIEWS !!!_


	18. T'APPROCHES D'ELLE

Salut !

_Kaï : Au revoir !_

Merci … C'est la fin de ton agonie et tu te plains !

_Kaï : Ouais._

Pff … Bon !!! Où est mon « répondeur de rewiews » ?

_Kaï : Ray ? Il est pas là. Il savait que tu allais lui redemander de répondre aux rewiews !_

Oh là tant pis ! Réponds toi et … Tala ???

_Kaï : Pas la non plus ni même Tyson !_

Pourquoi Tyson ?

_Kaï : Parce tu l'as traité de vantard ! Heureusement que je suis encore là, moi ! Même si tu m'as traité aussi !_

Bon et Tala ?

_Kaï : Pareil. Mais sauf qu'il s'est barré en douce avec ta perso principale …_

Prue ?

_Kaï : Ouais …_

Elle a du goût cette petite !!! Comme moi !!! Lol !

_Kaï : Quoi ???_

Bon tant pis !!! On réponds à deux mon chou ! A toi l'honneur ! Avec ajira !

_Kaï : La nouvelle ?_

Mais t'as pas finit bordel ???!!

_Kaï : Non … Qu'est-ce tu regardes en plus là ?_

C'est tes oignons ? Non alors ! Bosses !

_Kaï : J'ai pas les feuilles … Pis t'es sur l'ordi bouge ! Sinon je la fais pas et je me barre ! Hé c'est mi !_

Ouais c'est toi ! C'est un amv ! Il est trop bien celui-là … Bon tiens au lieu de matter !!!

_Kaï : Mouais … Bon … Reb elle demande si tu as besoin d'aide pour envoyer des fics sinon si t'as trouvé depuis c'est pas grave ! Et elle est contente que tu suis sa fic depuis le début ! Si je vais en baver ? Ben je le sens aussi ! Avec elle … On n'en doute pas …_

Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

_Kaï : Rien ! Et j'espère que le chantage s'est po ça … Quoi ? Je suis le Meilleur avec un grand M !!! Madame !_

Te vante pas baka !

_Kaï : … Tyson le meilleur ? Ha ha !! J'en ris !!! Même pas en rêve !!! J'étais chou en chat … À ce point ? Reb ! C'est quand que tu me retransformes ??!!_

Dans tes rêves baka ! Merci pour ta rewiews ! Oui j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour humilier tout ce beau monde … Surtout un certain vantard qu'on connaît !

Kaï : Quoi ???

Recouches-toi ! Bon … Luna115 ! Oui des nouveaux persos en abondance … Ca renouvelle la fic ! Le chantage tu saura c'est quoi à la fin du chapitre 18 et début chapitre 19 … Un Kaï jaloux j'adore aussi ! Surtout que là … Il va être très en colère !!! On va encore rire, je le sens !

_Kaï : Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ???_

Rien ! Merci pour ta rewiews !!! Et p.s en passant (faisant des chibies-yeux) t'arrêtes pas ta fic j'espère ??? Veux savoir la suite c'est plus fort que moi !!! Lol !

_Kaï : Quelle folle … Bon bonne lecture ! Même si je le sens mal …_

Chapitre 17 : « T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! »

Kaï avait toujours cette idée en tête. Il n'était pas le seul. Kaïra tournait toujours autour de Prue et Tala et envoyait même des fois son équipière, Erika. Celle-là, fatiguée de jouer les « écouteuses de portes » comme disait Tala, avait finit par arrêter d'espionner et s'était bien entendu avec Tyson et Max. Elle mangeait avec eux des dizaines de crêpes que faisait Chambellan. A chaque fois que Ray passait dans la cuisine, elle lui faisait les yeux doux et lui proposer, rouge comme une pivoine, toutes les cinq minutes une crêpe qui refusait tout le temps. Il évita donc d'aller dans la cuisine et resta le plus longtemps possible avec Brian et Spencer pour s'entraîner. Leslie ne se préoccupait pas de Kaïra. Elle la connaissait. A force, elle allait vite se lasser. Mais d'un autre coté, elle en doutait. Elle savait que Kaïra était amoureuse de Tala. Elle soupira et rangea son livre qu'elle lisait en reprenant un autre. Elle en avait marre. D'un coté elle avait une goinfre et de l'autre, maintenant, elle avait une surexcitée folle amoureux du mec qu'elle détestait le plus. Mais elle en avait l'habitude. Elle faisait équipe avec ses deux-là depuis quatre ans maintenant et elle s'y faisait. Elle se sentait extrêmement courageuse. Même trop. Heureusement, il avait Prue pour rattraper le coup même si … Ca laisser à désirer des fois … Daïchi faisait du vélo avec Françoise dans les rues de Nice. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Des regards amoureux des fois … Quand ils repassaient devant le château, Prue les regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre en soupirant. Elle était un peu jalouse. Elle les avait vu s'embrasser une fois. Derrière l'abri de jardin. D'après les dires d'Erika qui les avaient suivit depuis qu'elle était là, ils sortiraient peut-être ensemble … Prue sentait comme un parfum d'amour flottait dans l'air, non seulement pour ses deux mioches mais pour Hilary et Tyson. Elle sourit à cette pensée. C'était elle qui avait joué les entremetteuses. Après elle avait vu le petit jeu de Kaïra. Elle pensa que cette dernière était jalouse. De voir Prue et Tala ensemble et sûrement … Que ce cher Kaï avait raconté le chantage. A voir, pensait-elle, ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle n'avait pas vu de grands changements … Et cela la rendait triste. Plus la fin du mois approchait, plus elle avait mal au cœur. Elle se retrouvera à nouveau seule dans cet immense château sans de petit ami pour la réconforter … Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, sur le ventre.

Hilary traversait le couloir. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un et vite. Mais elle pensait trop et rentra dans quelqu'un :

-Mer … Désolée !

-'Tin Hilary fais attention bordel ! fit la voix de Tyson. Regarde où tu …

Il ouvra enfin les yeux et s'aperçut, comme elle, qu'ils s'étaient l'un en dessous de l'autre :

-Euh … Oups ! fit stupidement Tyson rouge comme une tomate pas plus pire qu'Hilary.

-C'est le cas de le dire … Baka !

-Et toi ?

-Lève toi ! Bordel ! T'es lourd !

-Ca va pas c'est toi qui est lourde !

-Pff … Hé ! 'Tin tu peux pas te retenir !

-Excuse c'est plus fort que moi … Hé chui un mec non ?

-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison ! Ca me donne envie !

-Perverse !

-Quoi ??? Mais c'est toi ! Toi sur moi et …

-Et ?

-Tyson tu vas regretter … Recules …

-Non …

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'approchèrent dangereusement de celle de la jeune fille. Elles se touchèrent enfin et s'embrassèrent dans un long et tendre baiser …

Kaï en avait marre. Il avait erré dans tous les couloirs du château visitant une par une les chambres vides. Même celle où la dernière fois Tyson et Max ont vu le spectre. Il était tellement en rogne (Kaï pas le spectre voyons) qui le fit jarter, du miroir fendu, de peur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un humain, sans pouvoir, arrivait à se débarrasser d'un spectre aussi facilement ! Pour ça, le beau Hiwatari devait être extrêmement énervé ! Il décida de descendre et comme de par hasard, il tomba sans faire exprès sur la scène du baiser Tyson/Hilary. Il fut gêné même rouge et prit un autre couloir pour descendre. Mais quand il fut dans le hall, il eut un sourire et murmura un « sacré Tyson ». Première fois ! D'habitude, il l'aurait traité de baka … À voir, il avait vraiment changé ! Il ouvra la grande porte d'entrée et sortit le cœur un peu plus léger. Mais ce qu'il vit, fit disparaître son sourire. En face près d'un grand chêne, Tala et Prue se parlaient. Kaï serra des poings en rage. Mais ce qu'il le faisait plus enragé et que Tala avait posé sa main sur celle de Prue … Ah ça ! Il ne le supportait plus ! Il avança d'un pas rapide, les sépara et se jeta sur Tala … :

-T'APPROCHES PAS D'ELLE !

Et voilà !

Kaï : Je vais le tabasser pour une meuf pareille ?

Ouais …

Kaï : Tyson va te tuer …

Je sais … Je m'en fous …

Kaï : Tu me plait pour ça mais pour que je tabasse Tala, là non !

Ho …

Kaï : Sadique !

Merci pour le compliment !!! Allez ! Rewiews !!!!

Kaï : Ouais qu'on soit débarrassé d'elle …

Grr !!! Attends la massue …

Kaï : Haaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!


	19. Baston

Bon ! Surprise j'envoie le 18 !!

_Kaï : Ha non !!! C'est pas encore fini ?_

Je me suis avancée et j'ai le 18 et je le mets !

_Kaï : Poise ! T'aurais pas pu attendre demain ?_

Non j'ai pas pu ! C'était plus fort que moi !!!

_Kaï : Ha mer …_

Bon le voilà ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 18 : Baston !

Kaï s'était donc jeter sur Tala. Prue, horrifiée, était incapable de les empêcher de se battre. Des images de son enfance repassaient dans son esprit. Celle d'eux enfants en train de jouer au beyblade à l'abbaye. Kaï était sur Tala et lui donnait une centaine de coup poing. Tala saignait du nez et essaya de repousser Kaï mais sans succès. Une lutte acharnée en suivit. Prue, terrifiée, voulait les arrêter, voyant la tournure que prenait la situation. Utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Non, ils bougeaient trop, elle risquerait de se gourer et d'en envoyer un l'hosto si elle ratait le sort. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas ! Essayer de les séparer ? _Comment ? Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça ! Ils me repousseront à coup sur ou soit je me prendrais un coup !_ Elle paniquait en ne sachant quoi faire. Tala en prenait plein la tronche et Kaï ne lésinait pas. En ayant assez vu, Prue les laissa et couru vers le château en vitesse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ouvra en grand les portes d'entrée et pénétra dans le hall et s'arrêta au milieu de celui-ci. Qui devrait-elle appeler ? Le seul nom qu'elle avait en tête était celui de Brian. Lui seul avec Spencer pourrait les arrêter ! Elle dégringola les escaliers du sous-sol en manquant de tomber mais elle se rattrapa à la barre. Puis vit les garçons s'entraînaient avec Ray près d'une arène :

-Drigger !!! La griffe du tigre !

-Seaborg attaque !

-Falborg !

Les toupies allaient s'entrechoquer quand celle de Prue vint les éjecter d'un seul coup toutes les trois. Les garçons étonnés, reprirent leurs toupies en se retournant vers l'intruse :

-Prue bordel ! Qu'est-ce tu fabrique ?!! demanda Brian.

Il vit son air déboussolé et triste et sa respiration saccadée :

-Prue qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

-C'est … Kaï et … Tala …

-Quoi Prue !!?

-Ils se battent !!!

Brian la regarda bizarrement. Le temps que l'information lui arrive au cerveau, lui … Puis :

-Spencer vient faut les séparer avant que ça dégénère !

Ce dernier hocha la tête et suivit, en courant, Brian. Prue partit à leur suite mais Ray l'arrêta par le bras :

-Je viens aussi. On ne sait jamais.

Prue acquiesça et coura avec lui rattraper les autres. Dehors, Kaï et Tala se battaient toujours. Mais Brian et Spencer arrivèrent et les stoppèrent en les attrapant chacun un par les bras. Ray et Prue arrivèrent. Tala et Kaï se débattaient, plus pour Kaï :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour vous battre ?!! cria Brian qui tenait Tala.

-Demande à monsieur ! fit Tala.

-Kaï ! cria Prue. Pourquoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait demandait ça dans un ton suppliant. Kaï arrêta de se débattre :

-… Parce que … C'est quoi ce fameux chantage ??? Ca me rend fous depuis un bout de temps !!!

Tout le monde fut étonné. Pendant ce temps, Kaïra arriva :

-Il n'est pas le seul, je veux savoir aussi.

Etonnés, ils la regardèrent tous étrangement sauf Kaï :

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir, toi ? demanda Tala et la jeune fille prit la mouche. T'as rien à faire dans l'histoire !

Elle se calma en serrant les poings puis devint rouge. Il était temps de lui dire :

-En faite … Tala …

Il la regarda perplexe. Il ne comprenait rien à rien :

-En faite … continua-t-elle à bredouiller, première fois.

-… Elle t'aime, voilà pourquoi, voilà c'est dit ! fit Kaï pour la sauver.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Tala avait l'air hagard, Brian, lui, faisait une drôle de tête, Prue eut un faible sourire ainsi que Spencer et Ray fixait la pauvre Kaïra :

-Que … Quoi ??? fit Brian enfin en coupant l'affreux silence. Tu l'aimes ???

-Je … bredouilla Tala. J'en reviens pas … Kaïra …

-Si tu m'aimes pas tant pis mais au moins … fit-elle en pleurant. Je te l'ai dit !

Puis elle partit en courant. Tala n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter …

-Hé merde ! fit-il dans ses dents.

-Alors tu l'aimes aussi ? demanda Kaï en le fixant.

-… Euh oui …

La bouche de Brian tomba à terre :

-'Tin encore une de perdue …

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyait Brian ? ironisa Spencer en riant.

-Pff … Je me casse …

-Bon et le chantage ? demanda Kaï.

Tala se retourna vers lui, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

-Il n'a jamais eu de chantage … Prue te l'expliquera …

Puis, il partit en riant joyeux et courant presque vers la direction qu'avait prise Kaïra … Spencer et Ray, se sentant de trop, partit aussi en souriant. Laissant seuls nos deux amis …

Voilà !

_Kaï : Alors il y a jamais eu de chantage ?_

Ouais …

_Kaï : Pu … Bordel !!! Fais chier !_

Lol ! Bon **Rewiews** !!! Please !!!!!


	20. Amour caché

Voilà !!! Le chapitre tant attendu !!!

_Tyson : Reb je vais te tuer !!!_

Retiens le Max merci …

_Tyson : Je croyais que t'allais pas m'humilier !!_

T'appelle ça humilier ?

_Tyson : Oui !!!_

_Tala : Moi aussi je vais te tuer !!! Je suis salement amoché !!!_

Pas grave … Bon …

_Hilary : Attends la fin de la fic !!!! Tu vas voir !!_

Wouha calme !!! Kaï !! T'es où ? Ray !!! C'est pour toi ce chapitre !!!

_Ray : Merde …_

_Kaï : Kusa … Je veux pas lire ça …_

_Mais si mais si !!! Bon les rewiews ! A toi l'honneur Kaï !!!_

_Kaï : Pourquoi moi ? _

Parce que !!! Au boulot !!!

_Kaï : Bon … Luna115 … Je parle du chantage si je veux … Et pas de mes sentiments persos ok ?_

Ho ne menaces pas ! Tu vas les dire tes sentiments !!! Là à la fin misérable !

_Kaï : Aie j'ai peur … Oui il y en a pas … Reb avait du mal à voir quel genre de chantage pouvait faire ce pervers donc … Elle a préféré rien mettre … Tout ça pour me rendre soi-disant jaloux !!! Pourquoi couper à un moment pareil ? Ché pas … Bon si t'es comme meme accro à rien …_

Tais-toi !!!

_Kaï : Voilà ta dose ! Un chapitre complètement débile à souhait …_

Grr !!! Bon merci pour ta rewiews continue ta fic please si t'as le temps merci !!! ajira ! Merci d'abord pour la grande rewiews !! Lol !

_Kaï et Ray : Folle …_

Taisez-vous ! Et oui je coupe à un bon moment ! Comme là … Oui Talounet a très mal !!! Tu parles deux ou trois bleus sur le visage … Trois cotes cassées …

_Tala : Et un nez pulvérisé merci de le rappelez !_

Ho !!! Femmelette ! Oui il y a déjà Daïchi et Françoise, Tyson et Hilary … C'est vraiment des pervers …

_Hilary et Tyson : C'est toi qui écrit !!!_

Ouais je sais et j'en suis fière ! Tu veux que je t'expliques comment ? T'as MSN ? Pour que je t'explique ??? Pareil au début j'ai galéré (je galère encore mais ça va …) Et merci tu viens de donner cette idée j'y pensais mais j'étais po sur … Donc …

_Tout le monde : JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!!!_

Si si !!! Bientôt bientôt ! Hi hi !!! J'ai une énorme imagination !!! Pour vous humilier très chers amis !!! Lol !!! Bon voilà le chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !!!

_Tout le monde : Au secours !!!_

Chapitre 19 : Amour caché.

Prue soupira, la tête baisée. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Kaï était-il vraiment jaloux ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle se décida enfin à parler …

Tala courrait depuis un bon bout temps quand il l'aperçu. Contre un arbre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Il l'aimait. Tout chez elle lui plaisait. Ses longs cheveux rouges qui encadraient son doux visage de porcelaine. Son caractère était digne de son ami, Kaï. Il aimait quand elle le traitait de baka ou encore de « pervers red ». Le fait d'être avec qu'elle, lui donnait un doux bonheur. Même si il se prenait une tonne de chose dans la tronche … Il sourit à ses souvenirs et avança doucement vers elle … Le chemin était un peu trop escarpé et manqua de se casser la gueule mais il arrivait par chance à rester debout. Mais à deux pas d'elle, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba sur … Plutôt dans les bras de Kaïra qui le rattrapa à temps. La pauvre était rouge pas plus pire que ce pauvre Tala. Puis elle se mit à rire quand ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent l'un en dessus l'autre … :

-Baka …

-Moi aussi je t'aime …

Son cœur s'arrêta un moment ainsi que son sourire. Son « pervers red » venait de lui avouait son amour … Elle eut un nouveau sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa sans le prévenir d'un tendre baiser qu'il y répondit passionnément …

Erika soupira et enfourna sa 500 ème crêpes … L'air rêveuse, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un de gracieux et de silencieux était entré. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain ange brun … Ray. Elle est devenue folle de lui … Elle ne pensait qu'à lui … Celui qui était rentré, s'était arrêté et la fixait … _Elle est comme meme mignonne … Hum …_ Il avançait tout doucement vers elle mais un chat passa dans ses jambes :

-Merde ! cria Ray en tombant sur … Oups ! Excuse !

Erika venait de se réveiller de sa rêverie et regarda surprise celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras … Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était là … Celui à qui elle pensait se trouver dans ses bras, rouge comme une tomate. Elle devait tenter sa chance et vite !!! Mais en se penchant vers lui, elle perdit l'équilibre de son tabouret et tomba à terre sur lui. (je trouve qu'il y en beaucoup qui se retrouve à terre pas vous ?)

-Oups excuse ! fit-elle embarrassée.

-C'est rien …

-En faite Ray …

-Chut … J'ai compris …

-Quoi … ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement … Le chat qui était passé entre les jambes du jeune homme, les regarda avec un air rieur. C'était Kaïra le chat de Prue.

_-_Encore un couple de fait_ …_ murmura-t-il en sortant de la salle en les laissant seuls … (Oups un chat qui parle ? lol)

Leslie replaça un livre qu'elle avait finit de lire et soupira :

-Merde Brian !!! Sors de là je t'ai vu !

-Ha ? C'était donc pas une si bonne cachette alors …

-Ouais … Dégage avant que je m'énerve ok ?

-Non … Ma chérie …

Elle soupira de nouveau :

-Kaïra a avoué son amour à Tala et toi tu viens chercher une autre cible … Dégage.

-Mais moi je t'aime …

-Tu veux mon poing dans la tronche ? Ou un coup pied là où je pense ? Ca va horriblement te faire mal je te préviens !!!

-Bon je vais m'assoire ici, attendre que tu te calme et que tu comprennes …

-Comprendre quoi ??? J'aime pas ton sourire !!!

_Ha poise … Pas ça … Pas lui … Bordel … Je vais pas me retenir … Brian !!!_

-… Le chantage c'était pour voir si … En faite … Je t'aime Kaï ! Voilà ! Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais aussi mais à voir … Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé je t'aime même plus qu'avant … Oh …

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle attendait qui parle. Mais rien, il ne disait rien. Son silence. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle voulait l'entendre dire un mot. Les minutes passèrent. Elle en avait marre. Elle était sur le point de partir. Il le vit mais l'empêcha en la rattrapant par le bras. Elle arrêta de se débattre, surprise. Elle leva la tête vers lui … :

-Non ton amour n'est pas à sens unique. dit-il le visage caché par les mèches.

Elle en revenait pas de se qu'il disait. C'était comme quand ils étaient petits … Les mêmes paroles, le même ton … Les mêmes paillettes dans ses yeux … :

-Je t'aime … Mais plus qu'avant … fit-il en lui essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues. Je suis fou de toi mon ange …

Voilà ! Je coupe encore comme il le faut !

_Kaï : Sadique !_

Ray : Ouais entièrement d'accord !!!

_Bon allez rewiews !!!_


	21. Uni à jamais Enfin Presque !

Me revoilà pour le tout dernier chapitre !

_Kaï : Enfin !!!_

Ho mais qui nous dit que je ne referais pas une suite, hein ?

_Ray : Poise ..._

Bon allez Rewiews ! Luna115 ! Oui ils sont maladroits et ça ne fait que commencer !

_Ray : Kusa … Ca y est … Elle a trouvé une nouvelle idée pour la suite …_

Hé oui ! En cours de vente ce matin ! Une idée a germé de mon grand esprit imaginatif …

_Tyson : Après elle dira que c'est moi le vantard …_

_Kaï : Ou encore moi …_

_Tala : Ou pire moi !!!_

Bon vous allez arrêter ? Hein ? Ca y est je ne couperais au moment le plus sadique … Mais pour la deuxième fic … Je fais faire un effort !!!

_Kaï : Ha ouais ?_

Ouais. Si tu me crois tant pis !!! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ok ?

_Kaï : Ouais regarde je passe sur le seuil de …_

Hé malheureux ! Si tu dépasses cette porte tu meurs sur le champs ok ?

_Kaï : Hein ? T'oserais ?_

Peut-être pas te tuer mais t'envoyer à l'hosto ouais !

_Ray : Le pauvre … _

_Tyson : Vas-y on va rire !_

_Ray : Tyson !!!_

_Tyson : Mais euh vous ne savez plus rire !_

Bon … Il est arrangé ce ptit là …

_Tyson : J'ai hâte que tu mettes cette fic !!! J'ai lis le sommaire et les noms des chapitres, ça me donne l'eau à la bouche !!!_

_Hilary : Ouais c'est ça …_

Bon … Merci pour ta rewiews heureuse que ma fic est là pour te remonter le moral !!! Et ajira ! Oui ils tombent tous en amour !! Ca on peut le dire !!

_Hilary : C'est toi qui écris !!!_

Oui je sais et j'en suis fière ! Et les meilleures choses ont une fin … Enfin … Pas les miennes en tout cas !

_Kaï : Sur …_

Parce qu'il y a une suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!! Si tu te connectes pendant que je suis connecté il n'y a pas de problèmes lol ! Et je t'es déjà mise dans mes contacts (c'est bien ton adresse qu'il y a quand on clique sur ton pseudo au moins ?) Mon adresse est du genre …

_Ray : Débile …_

Merci non pas du tout !! Ca commence par sailor ... Et il y a Prue dedans …

_Ray : Ha …_

Si ce n'était pas la bonne adresse … Ben dit dans une rewiews sinon …

_Kaï : Trop conne …_

Merci … Vous êtes de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je me trompe ? ajira pense que vous êtes bizarre et je la comprends …

_Ray et Kaï : Merci …_

De rien … On échange les rôles.

_Ray : On serait moins « raleur » …_

_Kaï : Si tu serais pas tout le temps en train de nous humilier …_

Mais non ! On rigole …

_Kaï : C'est ça …_

Bon voilà ! De rien, merci à toi pour ta rewiews ! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 20 : Uni à jamais, enfin … Presque !

Prue n'en revenait pas. Il venait de le lui avouer. Comme quand ils étaient petits ! Heureuse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et y pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps …

Hilary regardait par la fenêtre et les vit. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Des bras l'entourèrent. C'était Tyson :

-Ils sont mimi …

-… Comme nous ma belle …

-Ty' …

Ils rirent.

Leslie soupira à nouveau. Puis son regard se porta sur le couple du fond de la salle._ Mignon ces deux là …_Son regard croisa celui de Brian. _Merde arrête de me regarder baka ! Arrête !_ Il lui souriait comme un éperdu … Amoureux ?

-Ils sont mignons tu trouves pas ? fit-il en montrant Kenny et la jeune fille. Hein ?

-Hm …

-Pire que Kaï arrête …

-Casse-toi si t'es pas content.

-Ho la la … Ca va durer longtemps …

-Quoi ??? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !!!

-Dommage …

Ca risque de durer longtemps avant que ces deux-là ne déclare leur flamme … Le chat, qui avait joué les entremetteurs tout à l'heure, s'assit sur le seuil en soupirant …

-Florence ?

-Oui Kenny ?

-Tu peux me passer l'un de tes livres sur la gravité ?

-Bien sur …

Au moins on sait son nom maintenant … :

-Euh Kenny ? fit soudain Florence et il leva la tête.

-Oui ?

-Euh …

Elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre :

-C'est Prue et Kaï … Ho …

Florence l'embrassa :

-Excuse !

-Non … En faite … On peut recommencer ?

Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais plus tendrement …

Brian soupira … _C'est pas gagné d'avance … Elle a toujours été une tête de mule … Je me demande ce que fait Tala avec Kaïra …_Il les imagina avec un drôle de sourire planant sur ses lèvres :

-A quoi tu penses baka White ?

Il fut tellement surpris et gêné qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

-Hein ? fit-il en se redressant en vitesse. Rien ! Je penses … A rien …

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur !!!

Elle se mit à sourire en posant dans un bruit sourd son livre qu'elle lisait sur sa table. Un nuage de poussière s'en échappa :

-Peuh ! 'Tin ils font pas les poussières sur les livres ici ou quoi ? fit Brian en vaporisant l'air avec sa main. Que … ? Leslie ?

Elle s'était levée et s'était retrouvé dans ses bras :

-Baka White … Je me lasse de nos petits jeux …

-De ?

-Je t'aime.

-Enfin je m'impatientais moi !

-Ha bon ?

-Oui … Mais … ?

-Non …

-Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Allez laisse toi embrasser …

-Hum ché pas …

-Me fait pas languir …

-C'est dans ma nature ptit Brian …

-Hum cette partie de ton caractère me … Hum …

Elle l'embrassa enfin :

-Te ? fit-elle en arrêtant le baiser.

-… Me plait énormément ! fit-il en riant et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Kaï lui leva la tête vers la sienne :

-Prue ne pleure plus … Je t'aime à la folie …

-Kaï … Embrasse-moi …

-Hum oui …

Il pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes et les scellèrent dans un tendre baiser tant désiré, tant rêvé …

Hilary sourit :

-Enfin !

-Ca tu l'a dit ! fit Tyson. Oh Ray ?

Ray entra dans la salle tenant par la hanche Erika :

-Ouais et alors ?

-T'as enfin oublié Prue ?

-Ouais … Je savais qu'elle était folle de Kaï … Voilà pourquoi ils s'engueulaient toujours !

-A voir c'est pas demain la veille qu'ils arrêteront de se gueuler dessus … laisse planer Hilary.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu baraguines ? demanda Tyson.

-Regarde …

Elle pointa du doigt le couple :

-Je crois qu'ils ont un nouveau sujet d'engueulade …

-Portant sur quoi ? demanda Ray.

-Connaissant Prue, je crois que c'est encore une connerie …

-Sur … fit glisser Tyson avec une goutte sur la tempe.

Prue, vu son air, était énervée et hurlait sur Kaï qui ne répliquait pas. Il semblait être fort amusé du comportement de sa nouvelle petite amie … Maintenant, il se taira … Car la moindre critique la faisait enragée … Mais il serait peut-être tenté car ça lui plaisait de la voir comme ça … Ca mettrait du piment dans leur relation … Et la routine, il détestait … Les engueulades et les crises de jalousie ne faisaient que de commencer !!! Et ça semblait lui plaire ! Pauvre Prue … Le chat, lui, rigolait et Daïchi et Françoise qui jouaient avec lui s'arrêtèrent faisant une drôle de tête surtout le garçon … Qui n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un chat rire !!!

Voilà !!!

_Tyson : « Ne fait que de commencer » … J'adore !!! _

Lol ! Parce que t'es avec Hilary, hein ?

_Tyson : Non malheureusement c'est ce point là qui est négatif …_

Ha dommage !

_Kaï : JE ne veux plus …_

Quoi ?

_Ray : Il a raison ! Moi non plus !_

Mais de quoi ?

_Tala : Pareil !_

Mais !!! De quoi ???

_Kaï, Ray et Tala : QUE TU FASSES DE FICS !!!_

Maiiis !!!! Ben non ! Je ferais une suite un point c'est tout !!! Voilà son nom : Un championnat pas comme les autres !!!

_Tyson : Ouais j'adore …_

Ha un qui va aimer ! Bon ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura beaucoup d'humour, d'action, d'amour, … De tout quoi ! Et surtout de la Magie ! Avec un grand M s'il vous plait !

_Tyson : Ouais surtout avec Prue, fallait s'en douter !_

Tais-toi ! Bon si vous voulez que je la mettes (je vais seulement l'écrire là juste après) laissez des rewiews please !

_Kaï : Poise … Faut rajouter à ta liste … _

_Ray : … De la déconne surtout …_

Mais euh !!!

_Ray : C'est pas grave c'est dans ton caractère …_

_Kaï : … Et ça on y peut rien changer …_

Heureusement !!!


End file.
